


And that's why I love you

by AngieLo2409



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluffyness, I don't know who can appear later, I want to write Truddy Platt in these stories, Nobody is perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieLo2409/pseuds/AngieLo2409
Summary: Matt and Sylvie fluffy little stories.Falling in love is not always easy, even if they are meant to be.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 184
Kudos: 166





	1. Boys suck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything Chicago related. I believe Wolf entertainment owns my soul after so many hours watching SVU and Chicago shows.
> 
> This time I had no beta, so please feel free to tell me were I messed up. I need tough love to learn.

Men suck! No, boys suck. All sick men turn to 5 years old boys once there are sick. Even a captain turns into the greatest victim when he’s sick, but in real Matt Casey’s way, he was fine. However, as soon as their shift was over, he was done; she almost had to slap him to wake him up to go home.

She was still living at Herrmann’s studio but Matt spent more time with her than at Severide’s. They had talked about officially moving together but they had no rush, they felt as good together now as they would feel married (although everyone at 51 wanted them getting married for the wedding party part) and them having babies was not a weird topic. Well she now had one, a 42 year-old baby.

She had to drive, he was almost sleepwalking to get to his trunk and on his way to the house. As soon as Sylvie opened the door, he walked straight to the bed and felt sleep. She decided to take a shower and maybe they could go out for brunch. It wasn´t the first time she had seen Matt sick, but he always seemed get better after take a nap, but no, this time was different. As soon as she enter the shower she heard

“Syl…”- she had heard that tone on wounded victims “babe”. She opened the door to hear him better “do you have some tissues?”

“Yeah, they are…” they were in the nightstand next to bed, ok, he’s sick he didn’t notice them  
“Found them”

She return to her shower only to be interrupted three more times: about how uncomfortable her pillows were, about his phone and about why she was taking so long. She got out of the shower in a hurry just to find him sleeping again. “Damn it Matt Casey, you are so handsome” she said to herself and after seeing his taking a deep breath she heard the loudest snore, he snored sometimes and she founded cute, but that wasn’t cute it was almost groose with the sight of his runny nose. Why romantic movies or books never talk about the handsome prince having boogers?

Sylvie tried to sleep next to him for a while, but he was tossing and turning so much. She felt her forehead and he definitely had a fever. “Matt, I need you to wake up”

“Not tonight Syl. I’m tired” She rolled her eyes, like all boys, he was thinking about sex. Sex was great, well, not always, she will always remember their first time bumping heads and the cramp in her leg in the middle of it all. Real life was fun.

“You need to change clothes to freshen up. I do not like this fever” Matt growled and without opening his eyes he changed into his sleeping clothes and almost fainted back to bed. She used her old stethoscope to listen to his lungs… it was nothing serious. She knew all he needed was to rest and lots of fluids, so she got up and made some tea.

“Hey” she run her fingers thru his hair and kiss him on the chick “I brought you some tea”

Matt opened his eyes, slowly sitting up resting his back on the pillows “Syl, thanks so much” he took a sip and almost spit it up “what kind of tea is this?”

“It’s green tea with honey”

“I thought it was ginger”

“I don’t usually have ginger tea, but if you want to I can go to the store…”

“That would be awesome… but only if you need something else from the store” he said cleaning his nose very loudly.

“I guess…” she saw how the tissues were almost over “you’ll need more of these”

“But can you get the ones that don’t hurt the nose and the tea and maybe some soup” he sneezed

“Any kind you like?” she passed him a clean tissue 

“Chicken, but homemade… but without the celery you usually put on it” 

“You don’t like celery?” Sylvie could see him almost pouting “ok, no celery. Anything else? 

“Don’t think so” Sylvie started to walk away but he hold her hand “I’m sorry Syl”

“Why? It’s not like you choose to get sick” She smiled at him “it’s nice to see how you are not a superhero” she kissed her index finger and put it on his lips “I’ll be right back, call me if you need anything else”.

\------

Sylvie had not even parked at Walmart when her phone started buzzing “fresh lemons for lemonade” she felt like every ten steps she was going to get another message “cough syrup” “Gatorade” “not Gatorade, better PowerAde”. She parked and got into the market, started picking fruits and vegetables.

“Could you ask Gallo how does he make his special pancakes, I could eat some pancakes”, she texted Violet, Gallo once said he was taking his pancakes recipe to his grave, but she knew only Violet could get it. She got all the ingredients needed for the soup too, and then when to get some over the counter medicine. She was on her way to the cashier when her phone buzzed again “Only blue PowerAde” she had choosen the yellow one, so she went back to exchange them. ”Condoms, we only have one left” with that message she knew he wasn’t dying.

When Sylvie got home, she was greeted with the sound of a cough attack, she felt her heart breaking, it’s always hard to watch, or in this case listen, someone you love in pain. “How are you doing?”

“I feel like dying,” he said opening the new box of tissues while Sylvie put the bag of medicines on the nightstand 

“I hope I didn’t forget anything” he took the syrup first “what you want first? Pancakes or soup?”

Matt smiled “did you really got Gallo’s recipe?”

“I used my influences” She smiled “and Violet maybe used some force to get it” She felt his forehead “your fever is gone”

Matt coughed again “can I have just some jello?” Sylvie laughed.

\----- 

It was one of Matt Casey’s deepest secrets; he loved jello, red jello. He wasn’t going to tell her until once, they had a date after one of his contractor jobs. He went to picker up and she could only say they lost their reservation. They started making out as teenager when she broke their kiss. “You taste like cherry,” she said kind of surprised 

“What?” Matt said flushing but in that moment she noticed 

“Show me your tongue,” She said excited and smiling, he shook his head “please” he shook his head again “If you don’t show me” she threatened him with her finger “you can’t stay over tonight”

“C’mon” she just look at him with her arms crossed “ok but no one has to know ever” he showed her his red stained tongue. “Almost every time I get off shift or off from a job, I go to the store and buy one red cherry jello and eat it on my way home, today they were on sale so I got 3”

Sylvie took his face into her hands “you are so terribly cute” she kissed him “and I love all the things only I know about Matt Casey”. And from that day on Sylvie always had jello on her fridge or she bought one on her way back to 51 after what it seemed to be the last call of their shift.

\-----

Matt slept almost all evening, Sylvie made the chicken soup and sit on the couch reading a book when she heard his cracked voice

“Syl…”- he started coughing. She went to the room and took his temperature again.

“Ready to eat something?

“Yes please” she came back with a bowl of steaming soup, he had a spoon full “It lacks the celery” Sylvie rolled his eyes “I didn’t knew I like it until I miss it” that made her smile “are you feeling fine? I don’t want you to get sick too

“I’m fine, just a little sleepy,” Sylvie said yawning, “I couldn’t nap, you were moving to much”

“Sorry, do you want to sleep now? I can move to the couch for a while”

“You need to rest”

“Do you want to watch a movie?” he said smiling after cleaning his nose again “you choose since I’ll probably be sleeping in the first five minutes” when he turned so see her, Sylvie was already sleeping. Matt hold Sylvie’s hand, kissed it and fell sleep almost right away. 

\----

Sylvie woke up in the middle of the night and noticed Matt wasn’t next to her. She put on her pajamas and went looking for him, he was next to the stove wrapped on a blanket “caught you” she said hugging him

“I’m making some tea. Did I wake you up?” he wrapped her into the blanket

“I missed you next to me, are you feeling better?"

“Yeah” he cough again “hard no to when someone who loves you takes care of you”

“I do love you,” she said smiling 

“You know, I’ve never let anyone take care of me when I’m sick like this” he looked her into her eyes “not even Gabby”

Sylvie always felt something weird when he mentioned Gabby, but not in a bad way. She was in his past “really?” 

“She took care of me but I never felt comfortable enough to be physically weak in the way I can be with you” he rolled his eyes “Not even with my mom or my sister; I always felt like I had to be the strong one”. He stroke her cheek with his thumb “But I have nothing to prove to you, I can fully trust you and I know you love me and everything I am”.

“And you love me with everything that I am” Sylvie tried to kiss him on the lips but he didn’t let her, turning his head for her to kiss him on the cheek “go back to bed” she said turning the stove off 

“Ok, but could I have some lemon and honey on my tea?” Matt said with a hopelessly sweet look in his eyes “don’t be shy on the honey” 

“Of course” she said already pouring the hot water in a cup. 

God, boys suck, but Matt Casey was HER 42 year old boy.


	2. Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow day at station 51. Matt Casey hates social media, he doesn't need to share his personal life but someone does it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> This chapter was inspired by true story. People with no social media been exposed by someone who overshares.
> 
> Hope everyone is safe and healthy. Remeber than even if lockdown is over in some places, people are disgusting and social distancing should never end (sorry for projecting).
> 
> Thanks for coming back. Love you all

Matt hated social media. He didn’t understand the need of sharing your everyday life with everyone, he just didn’t get it. He knew Sylvie had an Instagram account and a twitter account, but she used more for following reality show personalities and dog and cat’s accounts. And mostly everyone on House 51, station 21 and from Med, past and present. Including the account Gallo and Ritter created when the protesters took over 51. From time to time, she would show him pictures of Peter Mills’ family restaurant, Foster’s nights out, Lilly’s latest cupcake creation.

She had shown him far too many videos of Ritter and Kidd dancing. How could they made so many videos and never are caught in action? He agreed to take some group pictures or to Ritter recording him during drill videos for the house 51.

Today was one of those days, maybe too quiet for the firefighter but crazy for the paramedics. She was looking online for a new couch before the last call. She tossed him her phone because she had no time to leave it in her locker, besides Sylvie could trust her with her phone, he knew her password and he didn’t even had a password on his phone. And Stella was looking for something interesting for her next Instagram story. She had made Severide dance, she made fun of Herrmann to get one of those Herrmann fits, she hid the TV remote from Mouch. “I’m bored!!” She screamed.

Casey heard her and was about to tell her to keep a little lower when Ambo came back. He saw a very annoyed Violet get into the lounge room and began to complain. ”College students are idiots!”

Stella run to record “Tell me more.”

Violet smiled sarcastically to the camera “Hi world” she wave “I demand that in college applications they make a test to see if you can cut an avocado”. Stella started to laugh, “we get to the sorority house, it was one of those trials to see which girl gets in and they made a guacamole contest” now they understood her green stained jacket. “And there were not one, not two but three girls with knives in her hands and the one Brett was evaluating one, I was with number 2, but girl number 3 decided the best idea is to take of the knife, blood everywhere”. Some of the guys started laughing, Violet was great when she told those stories. “And Brett tries to calm her down, so the girl hugs her crying, covering her hair with blood in one hand and guacamole on the other one”

Matt was going to meet Sylvie but he saw her sneaking into his quarters “Brett” he scared her.

“I’ll never see guacamole the same again,” she said pouting. Matt hold her hand and kiss it “I was going to borrow a shirt while I put mine on the washer”

“Where’s your backup?” she said giving her one of his older Captain white shirt “you’ll need to zip up your jacket if you get called”

“I forgot my backup at home” she said folding Matt shirt “and maybe you could put my shirt and the sheets from my bunk in the washer while I take a shower”

“Captains don’t do laundry,” Matt said with a cocky smile “I could tell Lin (That was Violet last name) to do it” she looked at him with puppy eyes “ok”.

\---- 

The next time Matt saw Sylvie she was been interviewed Stella while Ritter recorded her version of Guacamole-gate. She didn’t tell the story as Violet did but her facial expressions were always more expressive than her words. 

“Last commentary, I got to say, you rock the boyfriend look” Stella said laughing at Matt’s, too big, captain shirt “but I don’t doubt you would made and excellent Captain” Sylvie just turn red and told Ritter to stop recording.

“

This is great, and by far the most action truck 81 has had today” Ritter said watching the video once more “and now it’s posted”

Then the alarm called for all the trucks for backup. Matt stopped for a second to tell Sylvie her phone was in a drawer in his desk and to wink at her and she winked him back. It was their kind of secret way to promise they’ll be careful.

\---

Sylvie went to pick her phone and decided to write her reports in Casey’s quarters. She left the door open and sat down. Her phone was buzzing and she looked at the screen, it showed the “likes” the video were she was tagged, was getting. She kept working mumbling some songs when she received a text message, she was about to open it when she heard Matt phone ringing. She open the drawer just too see “Gabby Dawson. Missed call”. She felt her heart racing, and then she saw her phone. Gabby’s name appeared too. “Anything to share?”

Sylvie almost drops her phone. It’s was the first message she got from Gabby in almost year and a half, the last two messages they exchanged were on Gabby’s birthday, when she was still only Matt’s best friend. She haven’t called or text Gabby to tell her about Matt because Foster convinced her that she didn’t need Gabby’s approval, and she was right; Sylvie still loved Gabby but they weren’t really friends anymore. They both had neglected their friendship. 

She put herself on Gabby’s shoes. She remembered how she felt when she heard Kyle was engaged again. She imagined how life would have been if she had married him. She felt… not hurt but weird; in the end she wanted Kyle to be happy, as happy as she was with Matt. However, let us be honest, you always feel hurt when your ex moves on.

Antonio came into her head, she hadn’t talk to him since the last time they saw each other, almost three years ago? She loved him deeply but they didn’t remained friends.

Finally, she was surprised Matt hadn’t told her, actually she didn’t knew anything at all. Did they talked often? They didn’t talk at all? Were they friends? Matt mentioned Gabby once or twice talking about the past; but Sylvie wanted to respect that Dawson and Casey history.

How did she find out?, Sylvie’s phone buzzed again with another Instagram notification, this time Foster name appeared, she open it up and saw how Gabby had liked Stella’s video. That was rude. However, they were all so used to being Brett and Casey, she was sure Stella didn’t even thought about it. Sylvie was about to start tapping when the alarm calling Ambo 61 sounded. She left the phone on Matt’s drawer and left zipping up her jacket so Matt shirt didn’t show.

When truck 81 came back, Matt went to Boden’s office with Severide and Herrmann to talk about the call. When he got out Stella was waiting for him “Captain… I’m so sorry…”

“Kidd what are you taking about”

“I didn’t know she didn’t knew…” She said showing him the video, Casey smiled looking at Sylvie’s facial expression, and he rolled his eyes at the “boyfriend” comment, it was clear he didn’t understand the problem “Here” she pointed at the screen so he could see Gabby’s comment “That’s one way to hear the news…”

Casey got a little angry, that proved he was right about social media. “Do you know if Brett knows?”

Stella smiled a little to realize that in this unfortunate situation, he worried about Sylvie first. “Haven’t heard from her”

Matt went into his quarters, he smelt Sylvie’s perfume and saw her reports in his desk. If Sylvie knew, he knew she was having trouble clearing her head. Probably she was thinking about everyone’s feelings before hers, she was like that, and that’s one of the reasons why he loved her, but at the same time it bother him, more than once he had told her that she needed to take her of herself, you need to be fine to be fine to help the others.

Suddenly his phone started ringing, he pulled out and watch Gabby’s name, doubt one second to answer or not but he did “Hello”

“Matt, hi” she sounded surprised that he answered “long time, right?”

“Yeah, we both being busy” he pinched that space between his eyes “I know why you are calling” he said a little defensibly  
“Well… I mean… you and Brett? Never saw that coming” Gabby sounded between shy and bothered “I didn’t even knew you were that close”

“We became close after you left… so don’t even think we did anything behind your back,” he answer a little angry “I didn’t knew I needed your blessing to start dating someone 

“She’s my best friend"

“It’s been three years since you left me, since you left both of us”

“I didn’t left you… I asked you to come with me”

Matt took a couple of deep breaths “I don’t want us to get us bitter after all this time” he heard Gabby sight “I thought about going, but it won’t have changed anything… I would, probably, try to get to come back to Chicago…”

“I can never leave what I have here…” Gabby said, “I’ll never forget what you told me”

Matt smiled remembering, “You are meant to be there”

“no” Gabby corrected him “The thing about been dependent of someone who loves with everything they are” Matt could feel his heart hurt a little “I never told you how amazing it was to be with you, and how much it hurt not been able to love you back in that way.

Sylvie appeared on his door and just looking at him, she knew Matt was talking to Gabby, and she was about to leave when he got up to hold her hand. He shoot the door and put his phone on speaker “we had a good run… and it makes me really sad not knowing more from you and I believe Sylvie feels the same way”

“I know…” Gabby started laughing, as if the tense moment was over “I can say nor I nor both of you have really made an effort to keep in touch”

Sylvie didn’t want to talk so Matt continued, “A lot has happened since the last time you were here, especially for her”

“And I guess that’s how everything started”

“I fought it,” Matt said looking at Sylvie “I didn’t want to get over you… I dated a reporter; she was engaged to the chaplain”  
“Engaged?” Gabby was surprised.

“Yeah, she was…” Sylvie smiled at him “I was about to asked her out for the first time” Sylvie was shocked, she didn’t knew that “but instead I told her she and that guy were perfect for each other”

“Very Matt Casey of you” Both Matt and Sylvie smiled “and very Sylvie Brett of her to listen to you”. She was interrupted by a little girl’s voice calling her name “I’ve made a few Gabriela Dawson’s stuff lately…”

“Kids?” Matt asked 

“There are so many kids here; I want to take care of them…”

“I know you will and I’m proud of you”

Gabby paused for a second “you sound happy and from the video I could see Brett is happy too”

“All I want is Sylvie to be happy all the time, because she makes me happy" 

“She better, I guess I should talk to her soon. I sent her a not very friendly message earlier”. Matt took Sylvie’s phone from the drawer on his desk to see what Gabby had sent. However, Sylvie didn’t let him see. “I can’t deny I’m a little hurt that you are over me, but you deserve to be really happy Matt and, if it with someone as good and nice as Sylvie… what more can I ask for?

"Thank you" Matt said smiling and Sylvie smiled at him too. 

“Matt I got to go, please tell Sylvie, that I love her, but if she does you wrong… she’s going to know another side of me” Gabby paused for a second “I’ll always love you Matt”

“Me too” Matt replied before hanging up “that was… interesting”

Sylvie was serious “are you sure?” Matt didn’t understand the question “I know that you and Dawson”

“Come on Sylvie” Matt hugged her “you can’t be serious”

“But I am” Sylvie had tears rolling down her cheeks “you’ve told me what happened last time she came”.

“I told you that I learnt that what Gabby could give me or what I could give Gabby would never be enough for either to make that marriage work”

“You still love her”

“As I’m sure you’ll always love Antonio or Kyle. They are part of your past and that past made you the Sylvie Brett I love now”

“And I love the Matt Casey you are now” 

She gave him a quick kiss that was interrupted by both of their phone’s buzzing at the same time. Sylvie was faster and opened a video file. They both smile watching Gabby holding a little girl in her arm “say hi to Matt” the girl just waved with her little hand “now say hi to Sylvie” and the girl waved again. After that, Sylvie got another text message.

“Sylvie, sorry for reacting like that, but you broke girls code.” That made Sylvie felt terribly guilty “but I know you are going to move mountains and cross oceans to make him happy. And if you both are happy, I can be ok with that. Love you.”

Sylvie turned to see him and put her arms around his neck “Are you happy?”

Matt kissed her “I am” he stroke Sylvie’s hair “Are you?”

“So much” she kissed him back, and of course, they were interrupted by the alarm requesting for ambo 61 to another sorority house. “Let it be something easy”

“Be careful, please,” Matt said letting her go and once more putting Sylvie’s phone away. Then Matt went into the launch room “Ritter! Gallo! I need some help,” he said sitting next to them on the table

“Yes Captain, what do you need?" said a quite nervous Gallo 

“How do I get one of those Instagram accounts?”

Stella turned her head in surprise “welcome to the dark side Captain” she seated in front of him “Was everything cool with Brett and Dawson?”

“Yeah, it was ok…” Matt said smiling and turning to Gallo and Ritter and giving him his phone to plug into Ritter’s laptop, “I want these photos posted first”. He showed them many group pictures. Of course, that turned into a few stories, remembering Shay, Mills, Chilli, Darden. In most of the old pictures, he appeared next to Gabby, And Sylvie on the other side of the group. That past had made him who he was now, but he could not wait to see what the future, along with Sylvie had planned for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, my endings are weak. But i'll try my best next time, please share your comments.
> 
> Also, I don't hate Gabby, I believe the writters didn't made justice to the character because they don't know how to give them proper endings. and I tried to make her real. Even if it has been 20 years, it sucks and it hurts when you find out, someone has moved on from you, even when you know that story is over.
> 
> I'm expecting more Violet next season, she's fun and fresh. 
> 
> Hope to see you soon! Please leave suggestions.


	3. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the story repeting?? Why is Sylvie so weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves. How are you?
> 
> Hoping you are all good I leave another little cotton ball story.

People at 51 always wonder why Sylvie and Matt usually used different cars to get to work, most of the days they went to have breakfast together and then each one would go their own way, Matt to his contractor’s job and Sylvie started giving the beginners spinning class at Olivia’s gym. However, the last couple of days he was getting home before Sylvie got to her place. 

Matt didn’t want to say out loud what he was thinking, “was the story repeating? Was Sylvie deciding stuff without letting him know?” He could help it, even with Hallie; both of the women of his life at some point left him out. He thought Sylvie was different, that this time it was different. Maybe he was wrong, maybe she… AT the same moment his phone started ringing it was Sylvie. 

“Hello” Matt answer sounding more bother that he wanted to sound

“Are you ok?” Sylvie answer happy but worried

“Just tired…” he got into his room at Severide’s place and sat on his bed. 

“Oh, do want to cancel our date tonight? I can go to your place tonight and just watch a movie, make out a little?” She said almost laughing

Matt could help but smile imagining her face “Stella and Severide went to Benny’s cabin after shift; I was hoping we could have our date here” 

“Perfect” Sylvie accepted, made a pause and continued, “Matt… we need to talk”. 

Those damn words were the international words for something wrong was about to happen “do I need to worry? “ Matt was already worried. 

“I want to talk about it in person” Sylvie solemnly said “Do you want me to bring something? 

“WE can decide when you get here,” Matt said almost screaming the world WE

Sylvie was in her apartment about to get in the shower “I’ll be there in an hour. Is that ok?” 

“I’ll be here waiting” he hung up not letting her say goodbye, but almost at the same time he got a message from her “I love you” 

Love was never the problem, Hallie loved him but she decided to leave him. Gabby loved him, they were married, but she decided to leave him. Neither of them listened to him, neither of them cared about what he wanted. He would never force them to do or not do something, but they never heard his opinion on life changing decisions. He wanted to believe that Sylvie would not do that. She had trusted him with everything, even when they were just friends. Maybe it was his as a boyfriend, as a fiancé, as a husband. Maybe he was just meant to be the friend. 

He took a shower and could help but to think about his past, how much he had lost. How much he had sacrificed to make the people he loved happy. He got into politics just to make everyone on 51 proud. He had gotten married on a rush just to help Gabby with all that Louie adoption. God, Louie, he loved him but every now and then he felt guilty to not been able to love him more, but he wasn’t ready at that moment, he had so much in his hands and he didn’t want to let anybody down. 

Then there was Sylvie. He believed that what they had was different, mostly because they were so alike. Everything that he believed where his defect were her virtues. The need to take care of everyone; the way she couldn’t keep her feelings apart in each emergency and how after every call that went wrong she would cry on his shoulder or She could hear him not judging him, letting him be sad or angry. Telling him exactly what he needed to hear of being quiet when he just wanted to be listen. And most importantly, she would always tell him that he was her priority. 

We was putting his shirt when he heard Sylvie’s particular way to knocking the door. Even if he was scared, he could help to love everything about Sylvie Brett. 

When he opened the door, Sylvie rushed into his arms “Hi” she said kissing him. Matt kissed her back but noticed that she hadn’t brought a bag with her stuff to stay overnight. 

“Hi” Matt said closing the door “is everything all right?” 

“I’m starving” Sylvie said sitting on the couch and pulling out her phone to look for something to dine “Olivia asked me to cover one of Foster’s classes. My legs feel like slime”. Matt sat next to her and made pull up her legs over his and started to massage them. She moaned a little “I get the massage, you choose the food” 

Matt choose Beef sandwiches and Sylvie ordered. He was getting anxious, was she acting? Was she about to break up with him? “You said we needed to talk… let’s talk” 

Sylvie was surprised and started coughing “wrong tube” 

Matt got her a glass and water and sat next to her again, when she stopped he hold her hand “Sylvie, you can tell me anything, I’ll understand if you want us to break” 

“Wait! What?” She almost dropped the glass she was holding with her free hand “What are you talking about? 

“You’ve been distant lately… you said we needed to talk” 

“We do need to talk… well I need to tell you something and…” she paused “I need your input on something” she said smiling shy, now, she hold his hands and looked him in the eyes. “Do you remember, about a year ago, we went to a call for Mr. Larsson and his wife” 

“Dusty” he said smiling “Of course I remember” 

“Well, I ran into Dr. Charles the other day and he told me that Mr. Larsson past away a few months ago” She was trying to hold back the tears “I felt so bad, that he was alone. So I went to the center where he lived and the nurses told me he wasn’t alone. He was surrounded by his friends”. 

“That’s good” Matt hugged her “but why you didn’t tell me before?” 

“Well. Doctor Charles asked me if I’d be interested in working with him on my free time”. Matt felt full with pride for her. “He wants me to train some volunteer workers to help people like Mr. Larsson, who have lost all his family, to get into fitting nursing homes.” She smiled “Mr. Larsson was lucky and they let him keep Dusty, the other residents are taking care of him now. But some houses don’t allow pets, so maybe this program could help to find new houses for their pets”. 

“Are you sure?” Matt asked her “Of course I know you can do that and more, but that would be your third job at the same time. We all saw what happened when Stella did more than she should” 

“I know, but the thing that is stopping me is… well… you…”

“Oh no Sylvie, you can’t not do something because of me” Matt didn’t want her to blame him, like had happened in the past, for cutting her dreams 

“I want you to be in everything I do” Matt hugged her tight “and I don’t want to neglect US for any job, not even CFD” 

Matt got curious “what would you do if I told you not to do it?” 

“I’ll tell you that I think that this job is a great idea, because someday if we decide to have kids, I would like to have a job that would let me be with them every day. “ Matt smiled and kissed her temple “Been a PIC wouldn’t let me do that, but I can’t stop wanting to help people, so maybe I could be a social worker”. 

“Do you want us to have kids?” 

“I do” Sylvie said a little flushed “you are not getting any younger Matt Casey” He started tickling her “I didn’t told you before because I wanted to know everything about the program, so we could talk and you could help me decide” 

“Can you quit Olivia’s classes? I don’t want you to overwork” 

“I could give fewer classes” 

“Then, for the sake of our kids” Matt said with a smile on his face “I vote for you to do it. But I have one condition” Sylvie looked at him waiting for him to continue, “I want you to tell me all about it. Happy stories, sad stories, everything” 

“Got yourself a deal” Sylvie kissed him until the doorbell interrupted them. 

Matt went to get the food; when he got back to the living room he said, “I have another condition” Sylvie looked at him with a worried luck, but he smiled “we can only foster one pet at the time” 

Sylvie started laughing, “Neither Herrmann or Severide would let us bring a living creature into their homes”. 

“Then I guess we need a new place” Matt said trying to hide his smile. 

Sylvie smiled to and jump into his arms, hugging him with arms and legs “we do”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an avid reader I see that most of us believe Matt Casey is the most confident guy but i really believe he has relationship trauma.
> 
> Also I don't see Sylvie working as a paramedic after having kids, but I'm sure she wouldn't be a stay at home mom. And I love Dr. Charles
> 
> Thanks for reading. Still accepting suggestions. Loverofallthings this is for you. Now watching old PD for some Antonio inspiration


	4. Na na na na na na

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the past appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments. Love you all.

Sylvie was about to start her second class of the day at Olivia’s gym. She didn’t knew but this was the second best time of the year for beginner class, only behind new years and all of the losing weight resolutions. Most of the newbies were new college students. Young people from many parts of the country came to Chicago to study. Olivia thought Sylvie was the perfect person for all those new an insecure attendants.

The class started after Sylvie introduce herself and asked everyone’s name, and started playing the music. She saw a last girl entering the room and riding the last bike from the last row. She could see how the girl opened her eyes surprised but immediately catch up with everyone in the class.

Sylvie said goodbye to everyone at the door and she saw how the last girl was the only one left.

“Hi, I saw you came in late” Sylvie said getting closer to the girl

The brunet girl smiles back “you don’t remember me…” said a little uncomfortable “it’s been a while…”

Sylvie was confused, maybe she meet her at a call or… suddenly she could see it clearly, those eyes “Eva?” the girl just nodded “I’m so sorry I didn’t recognize you… you’re all grown up”. Sylvie didn’t knew what to do, hug her, shake her hand; Eva kept her distance

“I don’t know if I’m coming back…”

“Oh, no please… if you’re not comfortable Olivia has another beginner’s class, and we don’t have to be more than instructor and participant…”

“Well…” Sylvie could see Eva was bothered, obviously, she already knew the situation “you got to understand, you are my dad ex” she crossed her arms “you are dating my aunt ex-husband”.

“I know…” Sylvie almost felt guilty.

It was not the first time, in the beginning of them been Brett and Casey, she knew what everyone was thinking “but it’s her best friend ex-husband” or “how is he dating him after how perfect he was with Gabby”. She knew that everyone was going to compare everything they did; but everything, everyone; every doubt disappeared when they were together, every time they looked in each other’s eyes. She decided that she was not going to waste anytime thinks about everyone. He just needed to think about what she and Matt felt.

Sylvie was so deep in her thoughts she almost forgot where she was until she heard Eva’s voice “Sylvie?”

“Sorry, what?”

“I said that I was going to think about staying in your class or changing instructors,” Eva said smiling “It’s ok if I tell my Dad about you?

“Yes, sure” Sylvie said without thinking, what could happen?

Then Eva left when people from the next class began to enter. Sylvie picked up her things and went home. Matt hadn’t arrived home. He had to attend to one of those sensibility classes Herrmann hated so much. Matt didn’t care much about going, but for sure, he was coming home tired. They had decided to make the first purchase for their new home. Even if they have not decided on one yet. Matt had formally moved with Sylvie into Herrmann’s studio. He has made some comments about the place being to girly for him, so Sylvie was going to man up some things, and they decided the best place to start was with their bedroom stuff. She was looking for bedclothes online when Matt arrived.

“How was it?” Sylvie asked kissing him and helping him to take off the jacket he was wearing

“Twice as long with Lieutenant Herrmann complaining about everything.

“Firefighters don’t care about feelings,” Sylvie said imitating Herrmann’s raspy voice

Matt smiled remembering, “I didn’t asked you out once thanks to that” he put his arms around Sylvie’s waist and hugged her “but it was worth the wait”

“It was“ Sylvie smiled at him “Are you still up for taking me shopping? Or are willing to let me keep my pink sheets and my flowery bedspread?

“We can go” Matt said happy to join Sylvie, he loved the simple things she loved to do, those little details that made her so bubbly and smiley “I was thinking about buying a new bed, god know it’ been a while since I’ve had a new mattress”

That word was kind of the forgiven word, that word would always remind them of Otis and everything that had happened almost two years ago “do you think Otis would be happy for us?

“I know that he would made me clear to take care of you, and that he would be happy that you are happy” he hugged her again “and even happier that you made me watch that Totoro thing on his birthday”

Sylvie could help but chuckle “yes he would, Cruz made Chloe watch it too, and next year we could have them over”

“I love how you can easily make plans for us”

“Just the simple ones” they were interrupted by Matt stomach growling “we have some left overs”

“That’s perfect. Just let me take a shower. Want to join in?”

Sylvie made an over the top shocked face and said, “I was waiting for you”

After a very physical demanding shower, they both eat and then left to go looking for furniture.

Sylvie left Matt chose the bed, her input was that they needed something neutral colored since they did not knew how they were going to decorate their new house. Then they went trying every mattress available. They both decided for the biggest sized since sometimes they were cuddlers, but in those crazy hot nights, each needed their space.

Matt looked like a kid laying and bouncing in all the mattresses, of course he made Sylvie lie next to him. Until he choose one. They were on their way to the bedclothes section when Matt phone started ringing, he looked at the screen and before answering, he told Sylvie

“I need to take this… but I want some nice sheets, like your lavender colored ones”

“Those are kind of expensive,” Matt, answered by saying Casey. She knew it was a work call. So she made him a sign that she´ll continue looking and he nodded.

Sylvie was looking for the right size of the light grey sheets she had chosen when she heard a voice she knew too well. It came from the next aisle, she had to think, run and hide or face her past. She had to think about how Matt was going to act if…

“Hey Sylvie” Antonio Dawson said

“Antonio, Eva… hi” She said acting a little too much surprised, she turn to see Eva who was kind of petrified. “When did you came back?”

“I didn’t” Antonio put his hand on his pockets and cracked his neck “this kid is going to college and I came back for a couple of days to help her move to her dorm” he put his arm around Eva’s shoulder.

Eva could cut the tension with a knife “Dad, I need new towels” but Antonio didn’t move “guess I’ll go”

“Sure… I’ll meet you there,” Antonio said without stop looking at Sylvie “Eva told me about the spinning class”

“Yeah, it’s something extra” Sylvie smiled

“Eva told me you are great”

“How is Bahamas?” Sylvie was nervous; of course, she didn’t want to mention his addiction

“It’s so…” Antonio made a pause and smiled, Sylvie loved that smile. It was weird to see that tough guy, that rude police with one of the sweetest smiles she has ever seen “it’s so sad their situation, but so rewarding, you could be great down there”.

“I can imagine” Sylvie was actually expecting when he was going to mention Matt, she was sure Gabby had told him about it because Eva knew about it

“But I guess Casey would never allow it” she said obviously annoyed

“It’s not like that” Sylvie tried to said as peacefully as she could and begging Matt would show up at that exact moment

Antonio tried to calm the speed of his breathing “you know all about what happened with Gabby, I can believe you…”

“It’s different when you know both sides of the story”

“Are you saying Gabby lied?” Antonio looked like he needed to punch something

“Of course no, you know I was with Gabby all the way, and when she left I blame Matt too. However, we only heard her point of view. They were wrong for each other; they were so deeply in love that they didn’t see all the signs that you need more than love…”

“Like us” Antonio said sounding defeated.

“I think we focus too much in our differences,” she said putting her hand in his arm “you were so great…”

“Until I wasn’t… then everything went to hell, taking me along”

“But look at you know, just looking at you I can see you are in a better place” Sylvie said smiling

“I am” Antonio always melted looking Sylvie smiling “and you are too”

“Yes. I am,” She said flushing “part of that is from Matt”

“To tell you the truth, I like Casey the firefighter. Never really liked Matt, Gabby’s husband. And I think I’m not supposed to like him as the new boyfriend of my ex-girlfriend, but if he makes you happy…”

“Gabby said the same thing, and threaten me if I don’t take care of him”

“Should I do the same with him?” he waited Sylvie’s reaction “I know you can take care of yourself”

“I do remember some box moves,” She said punching him in his arm

“Nice” finally he pulled her in a hug “I like the short hair”

“Thank you” she kissed his cheek “do you want me to joining you looking for Eva?”

“Nah… I can manage. Bye Sylvie” she said hugging her again

“extra sheets” Sylvie said looking how at the same time a visibly jealous guy approached her but stopped dry when he saw Antonio “having extra sheets is a great idea for taking to the dorm, in case all the machines are taking she’ll always have an spare set”

“Thanks” Antonio said wicking at her and walking away. When he run into Matt he just bro hugged him “Take care” Antonio said walking away.

Matt was shocked, jealous and a little worried “Ok, what did I missed?

“Just running into Antonio and Eva,” she said looking back at the sheets

“Everything ok? Do I need to worry about anything?

“Well…” she said comparing sheets “no, nothing to worry about” she said smiling “just that my ex-boyfriend doesn’t like you very much”

“I don’t like Antonio either, but Detective Dawson was one of the greatest”

“Nice to know the feelings are mutual” Sylvie kissed him “I like this”

“Like what?” Matt said still looking jealous

“You, so jealous… but keeping it together. It’s really hot”

Matt smiled and hold her possessively in a good way. “I’ll show you how jealous I can get when we get home”

“I choose these,” Sylvie said showing him three set f sheets, one light grey, one baby blue and on white. “Manly enough?” Matt opened his eyes shock looking at the price and Sylvie giggled, “I told you those are kind of expensive”

“500 thread Egyptian cotton” she read slowly “if you like them its fine by me”

“Ok, everything ok with the call?

“Remember Seiger? Who used to work with Severide at OFI?” Sylvie nodded “she choose me as his designated consultant on construction materials”

“Now I am the jealous one,” she said pouting

“Let’s pay so when can go home and you can show me how jealous you are”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry. I had to do it. Na na na na na na sheets of egytian cotton is a bop. 
> 
> And expect some more Jesse Spencer other characters references. Were I live one channel airs two episodes of Chicago fire season 4, followed by two episodes of House. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. As always i'm open to suggestions, corrections and some though love.
> 
> Love you all!


	5. Hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew they risk their lives every day, but sometimes bad things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello little earthquakes! We had a little 7.5 one in central Mexico. I was scared as f...
> 
> As many of us, yesterday was an interesting day for the fandom. And thats why i love that i'm able to create this fluffy and sugary world. Also who else loves that Kara is letting her hair grow. Hope she keeps it for the new season.
> 
> And also Randy Flager aka Capp is a little ray of sunshine.

Matt was mad. Mad to the point of wanting to break some wall with his bare fists. He knew they both risked their lives every day. He had put his life in danger so many times that Sylvie once said than if he had saved a dollar for each time he did a Matt Casey kind of thing, he would be on the Forbes top 5 millionaires, only behind Severide.

Sylvie had leaved earlier, she needed to stop by Med to visit one of the senior ladies she met working for Doctor Charles. Mrs. Foreman had had a hip replacement a week ago and Sylvie had promised her to stop by the senior residency to bring her a suitcase filled with many pictures and some paperwork. Last night when they were dining Sylvie had told her that Mrs. Foreman was hilarious, always telling her stories about when she had her own Beauty parlor. She had decided to move into the senior home by herself, she had no kids; her husband had died about year ago, and had no problem to say she kind of hated all her family. Those jackals only came looking for her after she decided to move and everyone wanted to keep her house and the beauty parlor. Sylvie told him that she felt that Mrs. Foreman was one of her favorite patients and she loved how she fixed and cut the hair of all the other residents.

However, Mrs. Foreman was not to blame for what had happened. Matt was running his fingers thru his hair, still sitting down and waiting. She saw a girl and her mom asking for someone. Then they seat on the chairs in front of him.

Sylvie was getting a little dizzy from skipping breakfast, so she decided to stop by a pastry store she knew opened early. She thought about buying some cupcakes, she remembered that today was nurse Trini’s birthday. Sylvie was waiting in line when someone she heard someone started coughing, someone was choking. Her instincts were to jump in action. But a guy was trying to do the Heimlich maneuver, Trying being the key word. The girl was so petit she was sure the guy could break her ribs, so she yelled for someone to call 911 and began helping the girl. Lisa, that was the girls name was save and conscious when the ambulance arrived. They were taking the girl to Med too, so Sylvie promised to call later to see how she was doing, since she thought it was probably nothing and they would let her go after a couple of hours in observation.

Matt didn’t knew that, about to leave the house, but he stopped and took Sylvie’s hat and gloves. It looked like that night was a going to rain. He remembered one night a couple years ago. Even though it was rought helping that kid; the way he looked at Sylvie changed, suddenly she was more than Gabby’s best friend, more than just the PIC at 51, more than a friend. He lost his breath when she supported his idea of the anywhere in the world trip. He had forgotten about that.

His phone started ringing; it was Severide, asking if he had news. He didn’t. Since he arrived, the only thing Maggie told him was that she was unconscious and stable.

Sylvie was on her way to 51 when she had to stop at a red light. She was about to take a sip of her hot chocolate when a loud noise scared her, once, twice and then she felt her head thrown against the steering wheel, and the burning sensation of the hot chocolate dripping in her hand and her leg.

“Casey” Chief called him as soon as he arrived “Brett said she was running a little late, she was stopping by Med. Doctor Charles told me she’s doing a great job. You must be proud of her”.

“I am” Matt smiled

“Kidd is covering her until she arrives”

“No, problem Chief”

The alarm started, Squad 3, Ambo 61 and truck 81 where called for backup on a traffic accident. They rushed as always. At arrival, they didn’t pay too much attention to the empty cars or at 3 ambulances already leaving. Violet and Kidd took care of a little boy with an asthma attacked triggered by the shook of seeing the car crash happening”.

“What we got?” Matt asked the captain of truck 20.

“A man had a heart attack while driving, his foot pressed the accelerator. It was a red light.”

“Victims?”

“I need your squad to take care of the last car; it smashed against the traffic light. The guy tried to avoid the people crossing the street. Second car is empty now, woman with a contusion on her way to med. Third car, we are working on it, electric car, Mom and two kids. Fourth car is the victim’s car, guy didn’t make it, but car has a gas leak.”

“Ok, let’s see if we can take care of the mom and the kids” Matt started walking and shouting “Gallo, you with me, Mouch you asses…” He stopped when he saw Joe franticly looking into the second car “They took that victim to Med”

It didn’t took much for everyone else to stare at the car. “It’s Sylvie’s car,” Joe said almost shaking scared and Matt at that moment felt all the blood in his body rushing to his head. He felt like crying, like running himself to the hospital right now. However, he kept on walking to the car where he was needed.

“Casey” Severide stopped him “go with 61”

“I need to…,” he said pointing to the car next to Sylvie’s

“You need to go with 61. We’ll take care of it”

Matt dropped all the tools and jumped into the copilot seat on 61. Violet was in the cab with the patient and his mom, and Stella was driving.

Now he didn’t knew how long it took them to get there, how he found out where she was. She only remembered Maggie telling him to seat. The information was slow. There had been another massive accident and the ER was maxed out.

“Casey” Matt raised his head to look at Dr. Charles “have they told you anything?”

“Not for a while but I understand that all nurses are busy”

Dr. Charles started searching in his IPad to look for more info “it says that she arrived unconscious, they looked for brain damage and found a minor contusion and she has a little hemorrhage in her left eye.” Matt didn’t realized he wasn’t breathing properly until he took a deep breath “she had also some stiches in her forehead and a first degree burn in her leg”.

“Is she staying overnight?”

“It’s standard procedure, and I’ll ask for a few more test just to be sure”. DR. Charles gave him a clap in the back “no internal damage, more that probably some sore ribs from the trauma”.

“Thanks Dr. Charles”

“Let me see if you can come in” the doctor walked the hall and entered her room.

“Excuse me” the woman how was seated in front of him said to him “any news on Sylvie?”

Matt was surprised “she’s stable” he said relieved “Do you know her?”

“She saved my life earlier” the shy girl said, “I was choking and she saved me”

“I´m Matt Casey” he said shaking their hands “she’s my girlfriend”. He felt a little dumb been a forty year old with a girlfriend.

“We called station” the older woman said, “They told us she had an accident.”

“Sylvie told me she was going to visit me later, but the only thing we could think of doing when we heard she was hurt was that we could visit her and bring her some flowers”

“She loves hydrangeas,” Matt said looking at the blue flowers “She gave them to me once”

“Erika, I think you need to rest,” The mom said standing up “we can come back tomorrow”

“Here’s my card” Matt said handing them his business card “call me later and I’ll give you and update”

“Thanks” Erika said leaving

“Hey Casey” Maggie called him “she’s awake”

He ran giving Maggie the base with the flowers, she heard Sylvie’s cracked soft laugh. And they another female voice.

“Hey” Sylvie said when he saw him and started crying

He ran to hold her soft but tight and with tears in his eyes, he kissed her “I was so scared”

“I was scared too...” Sylvie kissed him back until they heard the woman’s fake cough

“Matt, this is Mrs. Foreman. Mrs. Foreman this is Matt”. Casey was going to shake her hand but the old lady hugged him

“You young man, are a lucky one” she said pinching his cheek

“I know I am,” he said smiling “and holding Sylvie’s hand

“I’ll leave you two. But if you need to leave boy, I can come back later”

“Oh no, I’m not leaving” Matt said and Sylvie rolled her eyes, even if the injured one was patched.

“I’ll come back later,” she said waving goodbye and walking slowly with the help of the walker.

“Are you ok? Matt said sitting next to her

“Just a little dizzy and half blind” she said with a smile, “I’m better now that you are here”

“Everyone at 51 are expecting some news, also Erika…”

“Who’s Erika? She said a little confused

“A girl you saved earlier” Matt said worried

“I don’t remember anything from earlier today but the doctor said it’s normal, and that my short term memory has to come back later” She hold his hand as strong as she could “But you know that too well”. Matt just hold her hand and kiss it.

Dr. Charles came by later to run some test. Matt went out the room and called Chief let everyone know she was awake and fine. Since they were on shift, each truck would come by at different times for a quick visit.

“Matt” Sylvie said with a quiet voice

“Need anything?”

“Actually I was thinking you should to 51 to change your clothes and maybe drop by the house for my pj? Dr. Charles said I could use my own night ware instead this robe”

“I’ll wait until someone comes to ride in the truck and come back in mine”

“Is my car ruined?” Sylvie said remembering a little of the accident, “the hit was really hard”

“Let’s say you better expect insurance money than a fixed car” Matt smiled “I’m sure Mouch is taking care of that with the union”

“Oh no” Sylvie opened her good eye wide-open “Mrs. Foreman suitcase. It was in my car”

“Don’t worry” he kissed her forehead “I’m sure we can get it back, rest a little more”.

Sylvie fall sleep in no time and Matt when to the bending machine for something to eat. He was about to came back when he saw Severide, Capp and Tony entering the waiting room.

“How is she doing?” Joe worried asked almost running to Matt

“She’s sleep right now but fine. Go see yourself. Just 2 at the time” Casey said weirdly calmed. Joe came in with Tony.

“You are scared to dead right?” Severide told Casey with a little smile

Matt rolled his eyes “to say the least…” his voice cracked a little “if it had been on a call, I could have done something… but I didn’t”

“But she’s fine, you know the guys who rescued her, you know all the doctors, the all gave their best”

Inside Tony gave Sylvie a kiss goodbye to let Capp enter she was awake but a little groggy. When he entered a looked at her, he screamed “Pirate Brett”

“Shhh” Cruz said rolling his eyes, “you are in a hospital”. But Sylvie smiled; Capp had this sensational gift of saying the most inappropriate things to make someone smile.

“Hey” Sylvie said “I need someone to make me laugh” but the bruises are starting to hurt.

“Mouch send you this” Capp said putting the suitcase on the bed “and said not to worry about insurance, it’s all done”

“Good” she closed her eye

“Let’s go, sleep and get better,” Cruz said giving her a kiss in the forehead

“I’ll be waiting for you with some cool pirate patches” he saluted her “and thanks for the cupcakes”

“What?” Sylvie said confused

“We found a box of cupcakes in your car; we couldn’t leave them to waste”

Severide came just to say hi and give her a hug “Kelly, please take this guy with you”

“But Syl…” Matt tried to say something

“He needs to eat properly and go home for some stuff”

“Missus has spoken” Kelly took Matt by the arm “take care Brett. I’m sure Stella and Lin are coming later”

After a couple of hours everyone had stopped by Med to see her, even Natalie and Will had come to check on her mora as friends than as doctors.

After finishing her hospital meal, she saw Mr. Foreman enter slowly “how are you doing young lady?

“I’m in pain but I’ll live,” she said trying to seat

“Use the control to move the bed” Mrs. Foreman laugh “it the only good thing about been in the hospital, you get to be lazy”

Sylvie smiled “my friends came by and brought your case”

Mrs. Foreman face lighted up, she sat down and open the old suitcase in her lap and started showing pictures to Sylvie. Mrs. Foreman paused when she saw Sylvie fighting not to fall sleep

“Just let me show you these, and I’ll let you rest” Sylvie nodded “I want to show you my house, I had these photos taken just before moving for the realtor, but they told me I needed to fix the pluming before trying to sell it”

“It’s so beautiful, this hall is so big and that window let’s all that natural light” Sylvie sounded excited but a little sleepy

“You sound just like my husband”

At that moment, Matt entered the room carrying a travel bag and a small paper bag “how are you doing ladies?”

“You got to see her house” Sylvie said excited and handing him the photos “Matt can help you with the pluming, he has a construction company”

Matt flushed and smiled at hearing Sylvie in her usual good mood “small jobs, here and there” he looked at the photos “wow, this place is great. I believe I can help you with anything that needs to be done”.

“A house full of memories” she closed the suitcase “I’ll leave now, she needs to rest and I’ll come back tomorrow” she got up “I need to keep testing this new hip”.

Sylvie smiled “Thanks so much for coming”

“I’ll walk you to your room,” Matt said and Sylvie nodded as they left. “So… you are selling your house?”

After a few minutes, Matt came back. Sylvie smiled but she knew there was something more. “Matt, are you ok?

He didn’t even tried to hold in the tears, he broke down “I was so scared to lose you” Sylvie hugged him

“you’ll never lose me” she wiped his tears but started crying too “I’m scared every day I see you risk your live saving others” she kissed him “but I know we will always fight come to each other’s arms”

“Promise?”

“Always” Sylvie said looking into his eyes.

Matt hugged her and smiling he said “show me your tongue” Sylvie shook her head “come on” Matt knew before looking that it was going to be bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of fluff. I'm still thinking about it. I don't know if you noticed but there are a couple of House references.
> 
> Rainbow trout I'm still working on getting Matt hurt
> 
> Love you all for reading and I'll love you a little more if you leave a comment.


	6. Will you...???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are the memories to strong to keep them from going foward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers. How are you?
> 
> I need to say sorry for the delay but i had to squeeze this from my brain. It took me 3 tries but today it poured like melted butter. i believe is was from falling sleep tp a marathon of property brothers. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sylvie was finally back at 51. Sure, it was deskwork from 9 to 5 but she was out of the 4 walls after almost 3 weeks. Her contusion wasn’t the problem, but her eye didn’t heal as fast as the doctors were expecting; after Julie passing, she had a family history of high blood pressure, even if it had never been a problem. The doctor’s order where to take it slow and not carrying patients of lifting gurneys. Even Dr. Charles had order her to rest and not coming to Med to work, but she had made some visits to her favorite patients on the senior home, she felt so pampered by all of them.

Matt had loved the days where he got home after shift to find her making breakfast or still in bed waiting for him. Maybe it wasn’t right but he would love for Sylvie to be a stay at home wife, he’ll never force her to make a decision like that but he was sure, after Sylvie talked about not working as much to spend her time with their kids, that one day that dream could come a little true.

Sylvie was now also in charge of lunch, simple stuff but different from what Ritter and Gallo did every week for almost year. Meanwhile she could search online for a new car and for homes and furniture. They have decided that a house was the best choice, even if they were limited by their budget, since they both new they had to save for some renovations to make the place their own.

Today had been a rough day, back-to-back calls for traffic accidents caused by icy roads. She offered chief to come along for triage or assessment, but he said no. she made some soup and had prepared towels for everyone.

She was almost about to leave when everyone came back. Most of them stretching and complaining for the lack of time to rest. Everyone had to be exhausted that not even Capp was in a good mood. Sylvie saw Matt taking a bowl of soup and left to eat in his desk in his quarters. She followed him and enter carrying a towel.

“Are you ok?” Sylvie asked while he started drying his hair.

“I’m sore,” he said taking a spoonful of soup

“You know what I mean” She kissed his cheek “are YOU ok?”

He turned to look at her and took her hands “I am now”

Matt thought about her in every call, helping so many people that were trapped in their cars. It was really hard because there were some that didn’t make it, some on the scene, some on their way in the ambo and some at the hospital. It hit him really hard when in one of the accidents he had to force a guy to let go of his girlfriend, he repeated again and again that he was going to propose to her that night. Matt was not ready to propose to her, the two times he had been engaged was almost the beginning of the end in his relationships and Sylvie had been engaged twice and he knew about that. No, not getting married, at least not now.

Matt looked at the clock “what are you still doing here, is almost 7?”

“I need to make sure you were fine, well everyone, you know what I mean” Sylvie smiled “and I wanted to remind you that I have a doctor’s appointment at 9:30 so I might not be home when you arrive”

“I can meet you there and I want to show you the house I’m working on now”

\----

Sylvie got up early; she looked at her phone and saw the date, and froze for a second. It was not like she remembered every year, but it today she was shocked. On a day like today, but 10 years ago, she was supposed to marry Harrison. She could even comprehend what was she thinking, how she could so easily said that she was so in love with him, she was a kid. Now she was a woman, she was so different now and she knew what love really was, she knew who Sylvie Brett was.

She texted Matt before leaving for Med. Cindy was taking her on her way back from drooping the Herrmann kids at school. The doctor cleared her for regular duty after the weekend. She was so excited she called him but he didn’t answer, but a few minutes after he congratulated her and told her he was running a little late. She bought a large coffee and a cinnamon roll and sat on a bench waiting for him.

Her mind returned to all the memories from 10 years ago. She remembered how she never choose a wedding dress, and everyone on Harrison’s family shut her ideas down, even Hope had an opinion on everything from the venue, the flowers, the music, the food. God! She didn’t even liked her engagement ring. That should have been a sign of the disaster that was approaching her.

“Ready?” Matt scared her, as she was so deep in her memories “Sorry”

“No” She kissed him “it’s alright I was just… I’m fine”

“Breakfast date?” Matt said holding her hand and walking to a little restaurant across the street

“Sure”

Matt had breakfast since Sylvie had already ate, but she steal a few bites from his plate. She told her about the doctor. He told her about the calls during the rest of the shift. After paying Matt drove to the house, he was renovating. Sylvie loved that Matt shared this part of his life with her. It was his way to relax and now he loved to show her the before and after.

“Do you recognize the house?” Matt said with and expecting smile

“Should I?” she said trying to remember

“Nah, its ok” he said climbing the 5 steps to get to the door “do you like the neighborhood?

“It’s nice”

“The houses are not that new but many new families are moving in”

When they enter Sylvie recognized it, the light that came from a huge window gave it away “This is Mrs. Foreman’s house” Sylvie had a huge grin in her face “It’s even more beautiful”

“It is” Matt was smiling too; he could see Sylvie’s brain imagining how to decorate every inch of the open floor. He open a door “here is a closet and a guest bathroom in over there”. Sylvie kept on walking into the kitchen, is was a little too small “That wall can go away and be open next to a main dining room and maybe build and island to divide the space”

Wait, was Matt reading her mind? “I guess Mrs. Foreman was not much of a cook, spending all that time in her parlor”

“I guess so. I was thinking about some French doors to access the garden” he open the sliding door to a not promising picture, the garden was like a wild forest, but it was really big “clean this up, set a grill, some garden chairs”

“Look at you Matt Casey; all those shows that I force you to watch are getting into you. But I’m the official interior designer” Sylvie said with a smug look.

“Want to look upstairs?” Sylvie just enter the house on her way to the stairs. There were 3 rooms and one bathroom. “I finish working on the plumbing but I feel like the bathrooms need an update. There’s one more in the master bedroom”. She looked at the two smaller bedrooms first; it was great that she could see beyond the dirty paint job and the broken blinds. “Here is the main” he opened the door it was clean but without curtains. In the middle of the room, there was a frame with an old picture and some papers. “Come on in”

Sylvie took to frame to look at the picture. It was one with Mr. and Mrs. Foreman on their wedding day, she smiling at the camera and Mr. Foreman looking at her with so much love. “She still smiles like that when he talks about him”

“I’ve talked with her and believe I’ve heard a lot about their love. They were sweethearts, love at first sight” Matt was standing behind her and hug her “They never needed to meet anyone else”

“Not like us” Sylvie said giggly “do you think we love each other as much as they did?

“No” Matt said dry but still hugging her “but I believe that as time goes by we will love each other more, until we get there”

“I like that” Sylvie was smitten by his words, she knew how much he loved him now, but every day that love grew. She was about to look at the papers but Matt stopped her

“Syl” Matt made her turn around “I need to ask you something” she got chills and not in a good way, in her mind she repeated “please don’t propose today, please don’t propose today”, but in the outside she just looked into his worried eyes “do you want to us to get engaged?”

“What?” she said in shock, she didn’t understand is that was a proposal or not.

“I have had two to long engagements and a failed marriage, you almost had a wedding and broke up one engagement” Maybe been engaged is not our thing” Sylvie looked at the floor, Matt was holding his breath for an answer.

“You don’t want to get married again?” Sylvie asked dead serious

“I would love to marry you. It’s just the engagement part; it was never good for me”

“For me either” Sylvie said smiling

“But I don’t know what you think, if you want a big wedding, a small wedding. I don’t want to talk about the past but I didn’t quite like the idea of getting married in the city hall”

“Hey” Sylvie said kissing him, “I made everyone in the house go to be with you two”

“I know” he smiled back “but with you I want to see you in a wedding dress, walking down an aisle. With your parents and my sister and niece. But only if you want to”

“I want to” she said with tears in her eyes.

Matt had also tears in his eyes when he kneeled in front of her “Sylvie Brett” now she was fully crying. “Will you do me the honor of…” he made a pause and took something out of his pocket. Sylvie made a funny face when she saw what Matt was holding “of buying this house and renovate it so we can live with me forever?”

Sylvie took the key in her hands “what? You bought the house?”

Matt stood up “not yet, I needed to see if you liked it, Mrs. Foreman gave a great price and she said that she rather sell it to us than give it to someone in her damn family” Sylvie jumped into his arms and kissed him “Is that a yes?

“Yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this is not an engagement chapter. I hate the word engagement and i don't really like weddings sooooooo we'll see where this goes because I do love jewerly and i'm not going to miss a chance for some rings research
> 
> As always I expect your opinion, though love and suggestions.  
> Please wear your masks. Me and my sister were cleared from corona last week, but now my boyfriend and his parents got it (we haven't seen each other for almost months but all of them had to keep working) and always wore theirs).


	7. Look like decent people for once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella recognize that Severide and Casey are the love of each other life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful mama Garcia corn tamales. (I'm posting this while watching One Chicago Infection crossover).
> 
> Hoping everyone is safe and healthy. As an update, my boyfriend is getting better, but my in laws not so much (12 days with fever and cough). So please take care, keep hydrated and wear your masks.

Sylvie was in heaven, well the nearest place on earth to real heaven. Her… no, their new house was coming together and she loved it. The new bathrooms were exquisite (her new most used word for describing something about the house). Matt was working on the French doors for the garden while Sylvie was planting some flowers. It was natural for her, and it reminded her of her childhood days in Fowlerton helping her mom to take care of her tomatoes. They grew a lot of vegetables but the tomatoes where her mom’s other babies.

The doors were supposed to take 2 hours to be ready, but Matt wasted a lot of time looking at her. Sylvie had changed so much in the last 2 months since they had bought the house she seemed empowered and safe, relaxed that they were starting their future together. And for him that was the best feeling in the world.

“Do you like them?” Sylvie shouted him, but he didn’t answer “Hey” she came close to him, whipping her hands in the jeans she was wearing “what are you looking at?”

“You” Matt kissed her “you look beautiful today”

“Do you like the flowers?”

“I do, the lights you put are going to look beautiful” Sylvie insisted of putting string lights all over the fence. It was cozy; they even spent the night outside after the first day painting. Everyone at 51 one felt a little offended that they didn’t want anybody helping them, but they had promise them that as soon as the house was ready; everyone was coming for a bbq dinner party. It was perfect for these days. After a rough winter, the nights were becoming hotter and hotter.

“Do you know when the store is going to deliver your giant grill and the other stuff?

“It’s not giant,” Matt, said a little offended “it’s big enough for everyone and it’s supposed to arrive today”

Sylvie started laughing, “So, next weekend?”

“Next weekend” Matt kissed her deeply

“I need to call my parents”

“Later” he carried her “I believe we haven’t christened the bed in the guest bedroom”

Around 5 Matt came downstairs to receive the grill and the gazebo roof that made a perfect match with the garden furniture they had chosen, while Sylvie took a shower. He wanted to surprise Sylvie with an engagement ring and there was only one person who can help him

“Casey?” Severide answered the phone and Matt could hear Stella’s voice on the background

“I need your help, but Stella can’t know about it so every time I say what I about the say to you you must refer it as a car

“What?” he could hear Severide walking away from Stella.

“I want to buy an engagement ring for Sylvie”

Severide smiled and Matt could hear it in his voice “A ri… car? But I thought you had decided not to get a car”

Stella listened the weird exchange and came close “a car? I don’t think that I’m a man and I should chose the safest car is right, but whatever”

“Yeah, and I want to propose the day of the bbq in the new house”

“Don’t you think is too soon?”

“Do you think is not a good idea?” Matt frown, it surprised him that Kelly was so reluctant

“No, is not that, I am really happy for you both but I thought… I just…”

“Are you coming with me to the jewelry?”

“Sure, I won’t miss this for anything”

“I know what you are doing Matt Casey!” he heard Stella scream “I’ll help you chose the ring if this idiot doesn’t want to”

Matt laughed hard “I’ll pick you both in an hour”

\-----

Sylvie had 2 back-to-back spinning classes, which were perfect for Matt to go get the ring. So they when to a little jewelry that Kelly recommended, some who knew someone who knew Benny, so he could help get Matt a deal.

Stella squealed when entering “Capitan is going to make a decent woman out of my best friend” she said playfully slapping Matt in the arm “well she’s the most decent out of everyone… you know what I mean”

“Man” Severide interrupted them “I don’t want you to think that I don’t want you to marry Brett, I do. It’s just that not so long ago you told me about how things get complicate for you when you get engaged”

“It’s different now” Stella said “Now is with Brett, and if things star going wrong I’ll change that; Foster and I didn’t waited this long for things not working out”.

“Foster?” Matt asked surprised “She left before we even get together”

Stella put her hand in Matt check and sarcastically said “Oh my poor little boy, you have no idea how long we’ve known that you two are meant to be together, no idea how much we work to get you two blondes to accept your feelings”

Severide enter and the owner hugged him and told him how tall Kelly was the last time he saw him. “Kelly what brings you here?”

“My best friend, Matt Casey” Matt shook the old man’s hand “needs and engagement ring for his girl”

“And when will be the day when you…?”

“I’m working on that dear sir” Stella stretched her hand “Stella Kidd, this guy’s girl”

“Nice to meet you, I’m James Wilson” he smiled at her “Let’s see what we can do for this young man”

Matt started to look at gold rings “my girl is not a yellow gold girl” Stella said then turned to look at Kelly “me, on the other hand”.

The guys continued looking while Stella tried many rings; at one time, she had one in each finger. Severide was smiling at the confused face Matt was making “so, nothing speaks to you?”

“Was thinking about Shay, she helped me pick Gabby’s” Severide got serious “so much has changed”

“Tell me about it” Severide looked at Stella “good things take time”. Kelly turn to the counter “do you have an idea?”

“I want something that is perfect for her and something completely different from Gabby’s”

“Got it, something that makes Brett happy-cry a little”

“And just to be clear, you know you are my best man, right?” Matt said smiling boyishly

“Of course” Severide pull him for a hug

“boys, I know you are each other love of their lives, but I think I found something” Mr. Wilson showed him a cushion pink diamond, with two small square white diamonds on each side, on a white gold band. “Do you like it?”

“It’s…” Matt let out a sigh “perfect” Matt looked for something in the interior pocket of his jacket “This is her size”

““Would you like matching wedding bands?” Mr. Wilson said smiling

“Yes” Severide said smiling “best man duty”

“And I better be maid of honor” Stella said

“Everything is going to be ready on Friday around noon”

“I’ll pick them up” Matt said before Stella or Severide could say something.

\---

Matt arrived earlier to 51 to talk to Chief Boden; they agreed that we would call Sylvie of his office so he can talk to everyone without Sylvie knowing his plan. The morning briefing was short and everyone was about to go to their respective tasks.

“Brett, I need to talk to you in my office” Sylvie was a little scared, she had not done anything wrong

“Is everything in order?” Sylvie said walking out with Chief following her.

Stella looked at the door to be sure Sylvie could not hear them “we are clear”

“Ok everyone I need to make an announcement” Matt said with a straight face, but he lost it when he saw Kidd and Severide smiling “I’m going to propose to Brett and I need your help”

Everyone was going to cheer but Stella shush them “silence, it’s gonna be a surprise tomorrow night at their new house”

Severide stood next to Casey “so everyone should clean up real good, look like decent people for once”

Everyone stud up to congratulate him, when suddenly they got a call. Matt ran to 81, and he could see Sylvie closing the ambos door. They winked at each other and Sylvie was smiling, this weekend was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you liked it.
> 
> Yes, i've spent most of yesterday looking at rings, I love rings but I'm the worst at wearig earrings, rings, bracelets. I lose everything.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


	8. Wait... what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all going along with the plan... but whose plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful mask wearer people.
> 
> Hope everyone is ok, fine and healthy.
> 
> Let's get this thing going... I will suggest to listen to the song By your side by Sade while reading, and then you can go look for the lyrics. It seems to me that this song is perfect for this Brettsey situation

Matt was in shock, his secret has been save for the full shift, nobody said a word of acted funny around Sylvie. Of course, there was some banter when 81 stopped by the jewelry, but everything turned to normal once Sylvie was near. Everyone was surprised all the calls on this shift were somewhat simple. Fires on an empty lots, some car accidents without serious victims, nobody said anything, they didn’t want to jinx it.

Before living, everyone offered to bring something for the bbq later. Sylvie made a list of what everyone was bringing just to know how much space she needed to get ready.

As soon as Sylvie and Matt got home, she wanted to start getting everything ready. She had invited her parents and Matt’s sister and niece to the party and even invited Scott along baby Amelia. She wanted today to be the first day of the rest of her life with Matt.

“It’s no big deal” Matt said a little carefree “we have almost everything ready, I’ll pick up the food, the charcoal, beers are already getting cold at Molly’s, Herrmann is bringing them”

“And all the other stuff?” Sylvie said with a huge smile in her face

“That’s even more ready” Matt picked her up and Sylvie hugged him with arms and legs

“Today is going to be perfect,” Sylvie said kissing him, “I love you Matt Casey”

“I love you Sylvie…” She didn’t let him finish when she started to taking off his shirt

\--

Sylvie woke up around noon. Matt was laying next to her looking at her. She was somewhat used to it now. Sometimes he had that Matt Casey look that once she admitted made her have some inappropriate body reactions, sometimes he had taken of the sheets and he was just admiring her body and sometimes, like right now, he was just smiling.

“Hi” Matt said

“Come back here I need a hug before getting up and start with the madness”

Matt hugged her, settling on top of her, “what about we cancel everything and we spend all day in bed?”

“Are you going to cancel a bbq party for a full house of firefighters?” Sylvie laughed, “They’ll turn this place apart”

“I don’t really care” Matt kissed deeply, Sylvie started running her fingers thru his short hair. Suddenly he stopped the kiss and with his best childish smile, he said, “you really haven’t noticed?”

“Noticed what?” Sylvie put her left hand in his cheek and she saw a sparkle “Matt…” she said looking into Matt’s eyes shaking in excitement and with a few tears forming in her eyes

“I know we said that we are not good with engagements but” His voice cracked a little “I want to do things right, I want to tell our kids our love story and I want to tell them how I proposed to you…”

Sylvie started laughing, “twice… first with our house” Matt interrupted her with a kiss “and I hope you tell them about this with us wearing more clothes” She looked at the ring, it was perfect.

Matt turned around so now Sylvie was laying on top of his body “Sylvie Brett… Will you marry me?”

Sylvie started sobbing and covered her mouth with her hand but Matt took it to kiss it, right next to where the ring was placed “Yes”

\----

Christine and Violet were the first ones to arrive, then Scott and baby Amelia, who was getting so big and looking more like Sylvie as the days passed. Sylvie’s parent arrived a little later, and they could help but cry when they saw Amelia, they could help to thing how fast the time had passed.

Next, the first ones to arrive were Chief Boden and Donna long with Terrance, who wasn’t a baby anymore. So Matt started to kick a ball with him. Sylvie stared at him, how was it possible that she find him so much more attractive when he was around kids?

“I guess I’ll have at least a couple of nephews or nieces,” Christine said at Sylvie breaking her of the spell

“I can’t wait” Sylvie said smiling

“I kind of always imagined that he was going to be a dad first and a husband second, but I guess he has his own ways” Christine saw Matt celebrating Terrance goal “I can honestly say I’ve never see him happier”

“Really?”

“It’s like he has no worries, like he can be 100% happy” Christine turned to look at Sylvie “Thank you, for loving him just as he is”

“Sylvie” her mom interrupted her “It’s time for us to change clothes”

“I’ll be right there,” Sylvie said as Matt walked to her “is everything ready?”

“According to plan” He reassure her

“Ok” Sylvie kissed him deeply “see you in a while”

“I love you Sylvie”

“I love you too”

\----

Scott and Christine were setting the chairs, when the doorbell sounded. Matt opened the door for Severide, Stella, Mouch, and Trudy. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt

“Are you shitting your pants?” Stella asked, “Where’s Brett?”

“Guys… I have soothing to tell you…” The doorbell interrupted Matt again.

Donna interrupted them “Casey, Wallace needs you outside… something about your new grill”

“I’ll be right there,” Matt, said a little uneasy “Please don’t come out until everyone has arrived, Sylvie wants to see everyone’s faces when you see her garden”.

Once everyone had arrived Matt texted Sylvie “they are all here”

“Let’s do this” she texted back.

Violet got out first and then Matt said “Amelia is sleeping so Violet is going to take a video of your reaction, ok?”

Everyone was confused. Matt turned on Sylvie little lights and opened the door.

“Oh no, you did not” Stella said almost in shock

“What is this?” Herrmann said putting his hands on his head.

Everyone could see the gazebo covered in flowers, led candles marking an aisle with roads of chairs on each side. Chief Boden waiting with a smile.

Severide just turn to see Matt who was handing him a little jewelry box “come on Casey”

“What?” Matt said smiling and walking to stand next to the Chief “Kidd, you need to come with us too”

Stella was about to yell something when Donna handed her a little bouquet of baby pink flowers.

Everyone sat down after picking up a little bottle of bubbles that were placed on each chair. And when Sylvie’s mom appeared at the door carrying a very much awake Amelia, Scott started playing here, there and everywhere by the Beatles on his ukulele.

Matt had his back turn to her; Sylvie started walking down the aisle by her father’s arm. Chief made him a sign to make him turn to look at her “Oh, wow” he gasped and started crying. Everyone smiled, some were crying to like Joe. Matt wasn’t one to show his emotions, but they all knew how much all this wedding stuff meant to him. Severide patted him on the back and Chief give him a tissue. Sylvie was wearing a white dress that reminded her of the famous Marilyn Monroe dress on the seven-year itch but a little more modern. She had a loose bun that Mr. Foreman had taught to do to herself.

Sylvie lost it once she saw Matt crying. Her Dad was the one handing her a tissue.

“Who gives this woman to be married to this man?” Chief started

“She choose him” Sylvie’s dad said causing her and Matt to smile “but me, as her father, her mother and her baby sister give our blessing”. Amelia let out a giggle to second that.

Matt took Sylvie’s hand while she gave her bouquet to Stella who had teary eyes.

“We are gather here today, to join Sylvie and Matt in holy matrimony. And to surprise you all as their love surprised everyone at 51, but at the same time, it did not. It was just right that after so much pain, so much trouble; this two selfless, loving people ended up together.”

“Amen” Stella said a little louder that she intended.

“Matt and Sylvie knew they probably won’t be able to say a full sentence so they gave me this” Chief showed everyone two cards “with their bows for exchanging rings”

“I want to try” Sylvie said

“Me too” Matt took the card while Severide give each other one of the ring

Sylvie started “with this ring, I, Sylvie, take you Matt, to be no other than yourself, loving who you are, and knowing that I’ll love who you may become in our future. Through good and bad as long as we both shall live” Sylvie finished crying while putting the ring in Matt’s finger.

Matt followed “Sylvie… with this ring I promise my full commitment to you and to us, to love you no matter what, to be by your side on every step you make; to make you laugh or to cry with you. In sickness and in health, in joy or sorrow, as long as we both shall live” now Matt put the ring on Sylvie’s finger and then took her hands in his.

“By the power invested in me” Chief Boden said also a little teared up “I’m honored to pronounce you husband and wife. You can now kiss”

Sylvie jumped into Matt’s arms as they kissed. All cheered and some started blowing the bubbles, the others were taking pictures with their phones.

“Let’s eat” Chief screamed. Everyone stood up and walked to the main table

As soon as they pulled apart Severide and Stella hug them “how? You tricked us all.

“You own us of Bachelors parties,” Severide said after hugging Sylvie.

“We told you we didn’t want to be engaged so why not get married?” Sylvie said hugging Stella again

“I feel robbed” Stella said pouting “but it kind of perfect, is this legal?”

“We got a license before shift; I had to tell Boden for all the paper work with the CFD”

Everyone had lost their jackets and rolled up sleeves and their high hells, Matt was at the grill next to Severide and his new father in law, not been able to stop smiling. Sylvie was feeding baby Amelia since she was all cranky but refusing to sleep. Ritter had chosen some music to cheer things up and Stella, Violet, Chloe where the first to start dancing. Sylvie followed them. Chief had brought cigars for all the men attending.

“Captain” Ritter interrupted “are you going to have a first dance?”

“Yeah” Matt whispered something into his ear and walked to meet Sylvie “wife?”

“Husband” Sylvie smiling said taking his hand

In that moment, Ritter played a song called by your side by Sade, which Sylvie had made him listen so he hugged for their first dance. Dancing slowly and Sylvie singing the lyrics into his ear.

Donna had brought a little cake. That they cut and shared with everyone but it was obvious that they wanted their time alone.

“Hey guys” Herrmann raised from his chair “Why don’t we take this to Molly’s and we give this two love birds some time alone”

Sylvie and Matt didn’t stopped anyone from leaving “we’ll come by tomorrow to help you clean up this mess” Cruz and Chloe told them as they were saying goodbye.

Trudy and Mouch offered Sylvie’s parents a room on their house so they didn’t have to go to a hotel. Scott already had a hotel room. So slowly, everyone left leaving them alone.

Matt took the last sip of his bear while Sylvie took a small piece of cake with her fingers

“It was perfect,” Matt said hugging her, Sylvie was trying to get a selfie of the two of them; Matt took the phone and with his longest arms took it.

“It is perfect” Sylvie corrected him “It feels good to be married”

“You look amazing” Matt made her turn around but when she stopped he asked her “are you sure you don’t want a bigger wedding?”

“This was my idea and I wouldn’t want it any other way”

Matt carried her upstairs into their bedroom. They kissed and got undressed, Sylvie had special lingerie under her dress, Matt took his time to appreciate but when they were finally naked Sylvie interrupted the kiss “I don’t want us to use condoms tonight”

Matt opened his eyes smiling “Are you sure?”

Sylvie nodded “don’t you think it would be nice to have a wedding night baby? Now Matt nodded “If it doesn’t happen why can try again in our honeymoon”

“Fine by me Mrs. Casey”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!!!
> 
> Hope you liked it. If you did pleaseeeee listed to the song. I want this song as my first dance. 
> 
> I don't have many ideas at the moment for continuing this story, maybe 2 or 3 ideas left. So i'm open to suggestions or critics


	9. What was that guy talking about?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How your head can get so messed up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little painkillers?? yeah i'm under the influence of some medicine for craps.
> 
> I must say i was a little sad that i only got one review for last chapter. I was hopping for someone saying something about the wedding. 
> 
> Well, it's ok. I'm happy with the amount of hits this story is getting. So thanks for reading

It has been six months since their wedding day. Everything was going great; they have already foster 3 dogs, 4 cats and 1 guinea pig. Matt wasn’t very fond of having a pet but now, he couldn’t deny that their house felt more cozy when there was a someone expecting them. He knew it was hard for Sylvie to say goodbye but she felt guilty for leaving those pups alone for that many hours.

Sylvie had been weird the last couple of days. Dr. Charles program was about to end since the hospital had cut their funds. God, she hated how these things work, but she agreed to keep working along with Dr. Charles and the seniors. Sharon Goodwin had told her that the idea had been great and it was going to be implemented in other hospitals. But still, Sylvie felted like a failure. Matt had tried to cheer her up, they had gone on dates but her mind keep wandering back to it.

Tonight they had one of that CFD charity gala, it was her first formal event as Mrs. Casey and in was kind of nerve wrecking. She knew almost everybody remembered Gabby, as one of the bravest woman had ever stepped on CFD. She left a mark as a firefighter, on OFI and as a paramedic. A she was Brett, the one who could keep a partner to save her life.

“What are you thinking, my love?” Matt said kissing her neck and bringing her back to this world. Sylvie was standing in front of the mirror; her wavy lose hair pulled to a side.

“Do you like my dress?” She turned around to show him a navy blue dress, with one of those deep necklines that Matt, now admitted, had always liked.

“Amazing as always” Matt kissed her “your eyes look even bluer”

“Yours are bigger” She kissed her back and wiped her lip-gloss from his lips with her finger “you look so handsome”

“It’s the married life” he was about to start putting his tie but Sylvie took it and started to make the knot “I love this”

“What?” Sylvie was concentrating in her task

“This, you and my tie” she smiled “I could use one every day if you always make the knot” when she finished he adjusted the tie and the neck of his shirt

“I’ll remember these words when you become a Chief” now Sylvie helped him with his jacket. “But I guess we have a couple of years for that”.

“Yeah, I don’t think Chief is going anywhere”.

“Which earrings do you like better?” Matt had a flashback to one night when Gabby asked him the same question, “Which one’s do you want me to say?”

“I like the long ones better” Sylvie showed him “but they block you from kissing my neck”

“The short ones definitely” Matt said smiling “but you didn’t tell what were you thinking about?”

“Just how much I like to be called Sylvie Casey”

\------

Saying she felt like a newborn deer was an understatement, Matt was holding her hand and she was holding to his arm with her other hand. Chief and Donna were already there and Stella and Severide arrived a little later. God, she hated not to be a little more like Stella with all her self-confidence.

“Everything alright?” Matt said worried about her face

Sylvie nodded but didn’t looked at him “I need a drink, Scotch for you?”

Stella caught up with her at the bar “Well, well Mrs. Casey looking stunning”

“Future Mrs. Severide” she took a sip of Matt’s drink “you… wow”

“I know” She said smirking “why are you looking like about to say pickles and runaway”

“It’s just that Gabby’s name has been sounding quite a lot”

“Girl you need to cut it out with comparing yourself to Dawson” Stella grabbed her shoulders “you are Sylvie Casey”

“I know!” she said now taking a sip of her wine. She could felt Matt eyes on her while he and Severide were talking to Chief Grissom “It’s just… Sylvie Casey is never going to be Gabby Dawson”

Stella rolled her eyes “don’t star with that again”

“Not talking about Matt, just as… I’m never going to be Stella Kidd, the one who started Girls on fire or Gabby Dawson who solved cases for the OFI…

Stella hugged her “how can this little head of yours can get so messed up?

“I don’t know,” she said with a frustrated smile

“Brett” Stella always called her by her maiden name when talking about serious stuff. “You are the PIC every house wants, you are a great counselor, not all of us had 3 jobs at the same time, you are an awesome pet foster mom and mostly you make your husband a happy, calmed and sane captain for all of us”. Sylvie chuckled “You may not get rewards but be sure everyone recognize all you have accomplished”

Sylvie said with a teary eye “Thanks”

“Come here” Stella opened her arms for a hug “and a damn good maid of honor”

“Everything all right?” Matt and Kelly interrupted them. Sylvie gave Matt his drink and a soft kiss in his cheek.

“Yeah, just talking about some questionable outfits,” Stella pointed out.

The night kept on going, Stella talking to some people about girls on fire growing. Severide talking with some of his OFI former coworkers. And Matt talking to some council members. Sylvie standing there quiet and looking around. She was thinking about how proud she was for all of them. Maybe Stella was right.

“Sylvie” she turned when she heard her name, she loose her hold of Matt, he turned and nod to the man who was approaching his wife.

“Dr. Charles, so happy to see you here”

“I was hoping to see you; I want to introduce you to some people…” Dr. Charles came close to Matt “Casey, is it alright if I steal your beautiful wife from your side?

Matt was surprised but he shook Dr. Charles hand “only is you promise to keep her safe” he said joking.

Dr. Charles walked her to a group of people “this is Sylvie Casey”

“Doctor Charles has talked a lot about you,” said an older woman. “Excuse me, I’m Stacey Cuddy, I am on charge of the phycology department on Plainsboro hospital in New Jersey”

“Sylvie, they heard about our program” Sylvie’s face light up

“That is amazing. Dr. Charles had this amazing idea…”

“But I would not be successful as it was without the right person leading it” a younger man said, she had to double check because he looked a lot like Antonio.

“Sylvie here is the PIC at House 51, but she’s so much more than just a paramedic, she always takes care of their patients a little more than she should”

“Well, I just can’t leave them at the hospital and forgive them, as everyone at CDF and at the academy tells you. Sometimes I get a little heartbroken but when things go right my heart grows so much”

“Mrs. Cuddy wants to replicate this program in their hospital” Dr. Charles intervened

“And we want you to join us” the younger man said

Sylvie’s heart stopped. She was been recognized for her work but with an offer away from Chicago. Sylvie Brett wanted to scream yes. Sylvie Casey was shocked and at the same time she could see Matt looking at her and mouthing the word “Ok?” she nodded at him

“We know you are a newlywed and your commitment to CFD” the young man cleared his throat “and we are looking for private funding, so maybe we could start next year”.

“Wow” she ran her fingers thru her hair

“I believe” D. Charles said looking at her face “you should be the one who can help them develop their presentation, since you were the one working hand in hand with the seniors and the retirement houses”

“I’d love to help from here as long as I can, but I don’t think I could ever leave Chicago”. Matt was approaching her while she was speaking.

“Matt Casey” he introduce himself while holding Sylvie’s waist with her other hand

“Can we try to convince you?” the guy said

“Convince you of what?” Matt said jealous. What was that guy talking about?

“As I told you I’d love to help” Sylvie said putting a hand softly on Matt chest, to call him down.

“We won’t give up Sylvie Brett” Mrs. Cuddy must be a mind reader she thought as everyone left them alone.

“Want to tell me what that was about?” Matt said so serious, that she smiled nervously

“Work” she tried to kiss him but he didn’t let her

“Work? That guy didn’t seem to be talking about work,” he said starting to get angry

“Don’t get angry with me for something I didn’t do” Sylvie got angry too.

Kelly looked at them and tried to calm them down “Hey, guys. It is time for us to leave, maybe get some dinner.

“No thanks” Sylvie said crossing her arms “I want to go home”

“Fine” Matt said still angry but taking her hand “Let’s go”.

\-----

They arrived home without saying a word. Each one sat in their side of the bed and started to get undressed. She put her nightgown on and Matt some pajama pants. He laid down and turned off the light in his night table. She was still sitting down, took off her rings, and put them on the night table next to a photo from their wedding day.

Her body was showing how something was bothering her, but Matt still felt angry. He didn’t even know why was so angry, he could say that it was for letting someone flirt with her, but that wasn’t the case, she had seen how uncomfortable she was in the situation.

“Captain” Sylvie said with a small voice. That broke Matt’s heart, why was she calling him that?

“Syl, come on” Matt was going to hug her but she refused his embrace

“Are you proud of me?” she said controlling her tears breathing deeply

“Why are you asking me that?” He said getting up and sitting by her side

“Not as your wife” she looked at him “As Sylvie Brett”

“Of course I am” he pulled her into his chest “you are an amazing paramedic, you don’t know how many request Chief Boden has thrown away requesting you for their houses”

“They were offering me a job”

“That’s great,” he said smiling, but he knew there was more

“It’s in New Jersey” Again Matt lose his breath, what was about him and women wanting to work away from him. “The program it’s not until next year, so It’s not like I have to decide now” she paused when he felt his body tensed up.

“Are thinking about leaving me? You know I belong…”

“Matt, I could never leave you,” she said taking his hand and letting her tears finally flow “I will never leave you”

“But…”

“I feel like by rejecting the opportunity I’m failing Sylvie Brett” Matt looked at her “like I’m not doing anything close to what Gabby did here and what she’s doing in Puerto Rico” Matt rolled her eyes when she mentioned Dawson “or like Stella, even as Foster”.

“Is you being you not enough?”

“I’m just scared of not being enough for you. Hallie did great things, Gabby did too”

“And you too, it may not seem like a lot but you are one of the best people I’ve ever known. As someone who can do whatever it takes to help. And I don’t know how I feel being the one who stops you from doing something more for Sylvie Brett”

“You are not stopping me. I can’t be Sylvie Casey, the one who they want, if I don’t have Matt Casey by my side, and this Casey family belongs in Chicago”

“I’m sorry for getting angry at you” Matt kissed her shoulder “I get angry to not show how scared I am of someone trying to steal you away from me”

“No one will”

“I just plan to share you with our kids”.

Sylvie smiled “I’m going to lose you as soon as you have a baby in your hands”

“Probably” Matt said smiling back at her “Can we try again tonight for that baby?”

“Is that your way from keeping me from working?” She said climbing into his lap and kissing his neck

“That’s your choice” Matt started pulling down the straps of her nightgown

“My choice is saying no to you tonight” She pulling his hair “because I’m angry with you for getting angry with me”

“I was so jealous” Matt made face to show her that it hurt

“I like you a little jealous, but you must never get angry with me for that”

“I’ll try” she pulled his hair again “I promise”

“Good” she said kissing him “we can try”

“wait” Matt stopped her took her wedding ring and put it back on her hand “never take that off again, I never take mine off” Sylvie started laughing “I love PIC Brett, but I love Sylvie Casey even more”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get a tear out of you?? I cried a little while writing, maybe it's the hormones.
> 
> I still have one or two ideas for this story. 
> 
> Be safe!


	10. Stellaride Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trudy Platt is the wildest person Sylvie has ever known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little pickles!! who are yo all doing?
> 
> yeah, today I'm watching the hold our ground episode!
> 
> Thanks so much for all the comments! I felt the love so much!
> 
> This chapter is a little more fluff than usual but i hope you like it.

Sylvie and Hailey walked into Molly’s laughing. They were like tipsy twin sisters wearing the same white hoodies with the words Stellaride in the back. Only that in the from Sylvie’s said Maid of honor. Matt and Jay turned at the same time when they heard them.

Kelly looked at his watch “Are you honestly telling me the party is over?”

Most of the guys where at Molly’s since the girls where at the first of two bachelorette celebrations for Stella. Today was the wild one; she wanted to surprise Stella with this party, since nobody expected a party full of female and male dancers and sex toys. Sylvie had to go to the wildest person she knew… Trudy Platt.

Next week, when the guys were going to have a small trip to Las Vegas, in which Matt was designated to not let Kelly marry again; the girls were having a relaxing weekend at a spa. Stella had demanded two parties since she was going to share one with Sylvie.

“King Stella kick us out” Hailey said smiling and showing her blue stained tongue.

Matt looked at Sylvie who show her tongue was red “Queen Trudy told us we are boring since we only did 6 body shoots”

“Body shoots?” Matt asked a little concerned

“I told her to do hers only on girls,” Upton said trying to calm down Matt. But Casey just looked more concerned

“it’s more fun” Sylvie said giggling and finishing Matt´s beer but now everyone was a little more shocked, she turned to see Matt “would you have preferred I did boy body shoots? Don’t thinks so”

“Besides she said she had a better looking husband than any of the dancers” Haylie stood next to Jay and slapped him on his butt “and I said the same about my man”

Jay was going to stop her but Matt said, “We all know about you two”

“Yeah, we all know” Herrmann said putting 2 glasses of water in the table were Matt, Kelly and Matt were sitting.

“You are as bad as these two,” Kelly said pointing at the Casey’s.

“We are cute Kelly Severide,” She said pointing first to Severide and then to Jay “you need to make a cute couple with Hailey right now”

“I guess we better go home” Matt was about to take out his wallet but Kelly stopped him

“It’s on me, since she was kicked out of my kingdom”

“Stella said you weren’t allowed” Upton said, “She’s king and Platt is Queen”

“I guess we better go home too,” Jay said almost picking up Hailey”

\----

Matt did not said one word, he was a little angry about the body shoots, but he knew she was having fun and it meant nothing, but he had his right of not loving it. Sylvie had sober up a little since taking that glass of water at Molly’s. She had noticed his change of mood, she was planning to tell him all about it but maybe he was surprised that she had it in her.

“Are you mad?” Sylvie said worried while Matt locked the door

“I don’t know” Matt scratched his eyebrow with him thumb “You in a party with male dancers, doing body shoots in girls”

“One girl, her name was Caramel” She tried to joke but for Matt it was not really funny. “I did it just to fit in on the fun, and with Hailey it was fun, but we were really boring, she was telling me all about Jay, I was only talking about you, even that girl learned how much in love with you I am”

“Really?”

“we almost kidnapped her to not get bother with all the other stuff” She came close to him trying to hug him “I even choose all the red jello shoots thinking about you” she showed him his tongue again

“No lap dances?” Matt said smiling

“Iugh, no, Burgess was the one with all the dollar bills”

“Sex toys?”

“I only had a cupcake with a little fondant penis, those were good but I threw the fondant away and I almost broke the penis piñata, but I gifted Hailey all the condoms I won”

“Good” Matt said picking her up and making her sit on the island in the kitchen “I like you when you are tipsy and I love when you go out, wearing your red lipstick”

“I don’t wear it much to not stain you when we are out” she took off his hoodie along with her blouse

“I can deal with kiss stains from my wife” Matt started to taking out his long sleeve shirt, while Sylvie started kissing his chest leaving all the lipstick marks all over him.

“I’m having much more fun now”

\------

The next morning they woke up in their couch. Matt smiled to see the marks all over his body, Sylvie had a little headache, but she stood up full naked and walked to the kitchen.

“That’s one good way to start my morning”

Sylvie flushed, Matt could see from head to toe, but she didn’t covered. She was well aware now how much Matt loved her body, and she loved his. But she put on her long blouse and threw him his boxers. Matt walked to join her and set the coffee maker and then hugged her and put his hands under the blouse

“Need breakfast before carrying on with our night” she said moaning from his touch “I need to ask you something”

“Ask away” Matt continued kissing her neck to distract her

“Am I a bad person if I say that I hope out baby takes a little longer?”

Matt stopped dry “you want us to wait?”

Sylvie turned around “oh no, I can’t wait to get pregnant, don’t get me wrong” she kissed him “but at the same time I don’t want to share you with anyone, not even a baby”

“Aww” Matt kissed her forehead “I’m all yours, forever.”

“But with a little baby, who looks just like you” Sylvie said smiling and looking into his eyes “You are going to be an amazing dad”

“Still, I’m going to love the mom more” He took the blouse off again “but I don’t want to worry about that, it’s going to happen when it’s the right time, I love that we are trying, and if it doesn’t happen, it’s fine”

“No, it’s not fine, I’m on a mission to make you a father, me having a baby, adopting…”

“Or maybe both” Matt said holding her hand “I believe adopting could be great, if it works for you”.

Sylvie was crying, “are you sure?”

“Yeah, I would love to do for some baby, the same thing your parents did for you”

“I love you so much Matt Casey”

“But I believe we’ll have breakfast in bed, we need to keep trying to make you a mom”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write about Upstead! since i do believe that Brettsey and Upstead fandoms should unite and spread some love on the one Chicago fandom.
> 
> I love you all. Thanks for reading


	11. Sawdust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since he's cooking dinner, Sylvie can make some cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my peanut butter spoons,me now watching Meet Joe Black right now.
> 
> Hoping you are all safe and sane
> 
> I want to thank you all for 101 kuddos!! Yeiiiii. If you had left kuddos... shame on you. But thanks for reading, this story is getting almost 400 hits for chapter
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The Stellaride wedding had crazy and Sylvie was proud that everything was going according to plan so she could enjoy the party. She was thankful that Stella had chosen two dresses, one for the wedding and a much more comfortable for the reception. Matt had been ecstatic with the burgundy dress Sylvie was wearing. Sure all bridesmaid look good, but that color in Sylvie’s white skin was a work of art. He was turn on by it that he even agree to dance with her under promise that they would leave early.

It had been almost 2 months after that day and everyone was still talking about that day. And today Sylvie was remembering that night more than anyone else was. She had being feeling weird, extremely tired and sore. Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was when Ambo 81 got a call for and gym accident when she and Violet had to lift one huge body builder with a broken leg.

Matt had given her a massage at his quarters but it seem to hurt more after.

“You should have called for backup,” Matt told her while rubbing her lower back

“We assumed one of the guys in the gym could help us” She said moaning a little “but they all were useless. I need a long hot bath and a longer nap”

“So sorry I can’t join you after shift but…”

“Oh I know… I love Matt the constructor coming home just in time for dinner”

“We can eat take out or you can wait for me and we can cook together”

“We’ll see,” she said yawning

\----------

Every time they when on different ways after shift, their goodbyes were long. Sylvie was happy with her not that new, new car. The insurance had took forever to pay after the car crash. She went to Walmart in her way home; of course, she had made a list. According to the aisles and leaving her ice cream to be the last thing to pick.

She cheated a little, she bought all the ingredients for the salmon that Matt made from time to time, so he had to cook today but she also took everything she needed to make his triple chocolate cookies.

On her way to get some shower gel she cross the tampons rack, suddenly she realized the date and opened her eyes as wide as she could; she was almost a week late. She wanted to cry and to laugh at the same time. Then she was scared. Was she pregnant? Sylvie still took a box, but also picked up two pregnancy tests.

Sylvie enter her house and she was relieved that Matt was not at home yet. She was taking the test as soon as she had put way the groceries. She needed to think, should she call Matt? Should she make him excited for the news and then disappoint him if it was negative? Everyone knew, especially her, how much Matt wanted to be a dad, how great of a Dad he had been and how he was going to be. Everybody who said Matt was born to be a firefighter were wrong, he was born to be a father.

She went upstairs, sat on her bed and took one of the boxes. Now she was thinking how wrong it would be it the result was positive and she found out without him. Sure, she could plan to surprise him, maybe but a little Blackhawks jersey, like the one he had given to Amelia. She could imagine him changing dippers, if it was a girl going into a father and daughter dance, if it was a boy teaching how to be a perfect gentleman. Both ways trying and failing to make them change their minds about risking their lives becoming firefighters. Playing lullabies with Julie’s ukulele. She could teach them to ride horses and to do all kinds of crafts to decorate their own rooms. She was crying while putting the test back in the box. She knew she could not find out on her own.

\-----

Matt arrived home a few hours later; he smiled when he smelled chocolate cookies as soon as he open the door. He knew she wasn’t at home, today she had spinning class, he went to get one of his red jello and he saw the salmon and chuckled at her way to tell him to cook. First, he needed a shower. He left his sawdust-covered clothes in the bathroom and entered the shower. He enjoying the hot water so much that he didn’t noticed when Sylvie joined him

“Captain Casey” she said kissing his back just in the middle of his shoulder blades.

“Mrs. Casey” he turned around and brought her to the hot water “how was your class today?”

“Really light, how was work?” she smelled his neck “I love how you smell on wood work day”

“I missed you smelling like cookies” and before she could say something he continued “I only ate 2, maybe 3”

After a long shower where, as promised, Matt massaged her. He got out of the bathroom first while Sylvie picked up their clothes to wash them while dinner was ready. Matt put on his pants and a t-shirt since he was going to cook. But he laid in the bed when he felt something in his back, she took it out and it was the empty box.

When she came out of the bathroom, he was sitting in bed with a serious look, stiff shoulders and holding the empty box “anything you want to tell me?”

Sylvie sat next to him “actually… no” Matt sight a little sad “I could not do it without you”

“You think you are? Why you didn’t tell me?”

“I’ve just notice today that I’m late but…” she hugged him “I guess I’m really scare of you being disappointed if I’m not, I’d be extremely excited to be but…”

“I would be sad, but not disappointed. We want this but I do not want to be a problem. And Syl, we been trying just for a couple of months… we have talked about our options. And I don’t know about you, but I’m having a really good time trying, but for me is not about a baby, it’s about us”

“For me too” Sylvie said smiling. “So...” she stood up, went to get her purse and took out and envelope “I went to Med to get tested… I told them I didn’t want to know” Once again, Sylvie handed him the envelope “I need you to open this for me”

Matt smiled and shaking a little he took it and opened it “are you sure?”

“Yeah, open it” Sylvie started walking from one side to the other shaking her hands nervous

Matt, open the results with a clenched jaw, Sylvie noticed he was holding his breath while reading. He had tears in his eyes when he looked at Sylvie. She hugged him, her heart broke to look at him sobbing like a little child, she took his face on her hands and kissed him

“I’m sorry,” Sylvie said crying too.

Matt shook his head and trying to regain control of himself; he said, “I’m going to be a Dad”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it??
> 
> I had another thing planned for this chapter buuut the timeline was wrong. My other story involved more Trudy Platt, so i'm kind of sad about that.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. I love you all but i have and special ventricle of my heart reserved for the ones who comment.


	12. Transfer form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt wanted to be happy but he needed to be sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little blue doors (now I'm watching Notting hill)
> 
> I decided to put a limit to this story. i'm so happy with it that i don't want to drag it that much to become non sense
> 
> Thanks so much for all your comments and Kudos

After reading the results they decided to order for some food, he admitted that he has not going able to stop shaking in his excitement, what he didn’t said to Sylvie was that he was scared. He could not be 100% excited, as he wanted to be until the doctor had cheeked her out from head to toe, they got Maggie to get them an appointment with Dr. Patchfsky. He did not want to risk her in any way, even if that meant never having biological babies.

“I’m going to be fine,” Sylvie, said setting the table for them to eat the Italian food they had ordered

“Sylvie, you don’t know that” Matt hugged her “And I want you to know that you are always coming first for me”

“What you mean?” she said confused

“If I comes a time where we need to choose between you and the baby…”

Sylvie’s heart stopped for a second “we don’t have to talk about it now”

“That’s something I’m not going to change my mind about. I will not lose you, no matter what”

Sylvie was to answer back but she decided otherwise, she knew he was a tornado of emotions right now and she was too. The memory of what he had lived when Gabby had her miscarriage and of course what had happened with Julie, now that was the only medical family history she had.

“Can we just celebrate tonight?” Sylvie said almost begging

“I’m so sorry” Matt kissed her with one had in her neck and the other one touching her belly, well where there was going to be a belly “Sylvie Casey, you just made me the happiest man in the world”

“Much better” She kissed him and put her hand over his hand in her belly “I’m the happiest woman alive”

\----

They knew they could not make love tonight since they didn’t knew what kind of studies they were going to need next day. But they made out like teenagers and Matt tried to look if something had already changed in her body, but the only thing he could see was in her eyes. Maybe it was that mom to be look as if she could not stop steering at him. She was more concerned about him that she was about her or the baby.

Sylvie was looking at him to, she knew that he may not have physical changes but he was different, he was already a DILF and she loved it. She had never felt more safe or loved than she was now, but at the same time she was worried, she had made a promise to herself to not hurting him. However, she remembered his words; he would always made her his priority even over the baby. She knew he was waiting for starting to love the baby, maybe he would change his mind later, but it took one look at him to know that she was wrong; he was not going to change his mind. He had seen him with Gabby…

“Don’t,” Matt said pulling her to lay over him

“What?” she rested her head in his chest, listening to his heart

“This is not like it was with Gabby” she raised her head to see him, surprised to know how easily he could read her mind “and what I said earlier… I’m scared that something may happen to the baby, but I would die if something happen to you”

“I’m not going to force myself, now my only job is to stay healthy, make this baby grow and then we’ll see”

“Good” Matt kissed her forehead

“And your only job is quitting doing heroic stuff, you have two of us to come home to” Matt reached his phone and started tapping “What are you doing?”

“I’m letting Chief know that we are coming in late tomorrow”

“Are you ready for our lives to change?”

“What do you mean?”

“We are not just you and me anymore” she started laughing, “We made a baby”

\----

Sylvie and Matt were waiting for Dr. Patchfsky in her office. She was expecting to see baby photos but her office was plain and cold. She could see Matt’s leg bumping up and down, it was clear he was as nervous as she was, and she was fully clothed. She had already changed into a hospital gown.

“Sylvie, Matt… I’m so glad to see you,” she said sounding happy for the doctor’s face was serious “how is Amelia?”

“She’s so big and healthy and happy,” Sylvie said smiling while sitting in the table.

“Congratulations to you both” she said looking at Sylvie’s chart. The first thing she did was checking her blood pressure, Sylvie looked at it, it was a little higher but not too much, but she understood that the doctor was going to be extra careful-

“Everything ok?” Matt asked, he noticed the doctors face

“It’s normal to have a little rise in her blood pressure but we better be careful since”

“Can we get an ultrasound?” Matt asked, Sylvie understood why she was asking and the doctor smiled

“Guess someone is impatient” The doctor smiled trying to calm Matt down “Ok, let’s do it” the doctor called the technician while she asked them both for some medical background and performed the pelvic exam. Matt took Sylvie’s had between his two hands and waited. It was an uncomfortable experience for Sylvie and her faces let him know. “There it is”

Sylvie looked at the screen but Matt did not, he was looking at her “Is everything all right?

Matt could not hear anything; his heart was racing so fast that it was all he could listen, so she focus on her face. “Everything looks as good as it gets. It’s well implanted in the uterus” Sylvie smiled and Matt then turned to see the screen “it looks like you are about 7 weeks”

“Is she ok? There’s no risk for her?” Matt asked still worried

“A pregnancy is always risky for the mom, but everything looks good, I am not so happy with her iron levels but its normal, that’s why they invented prenatal vitamins. But Sylvie is a strong young woman, so there should be no problem with her during the pregnancy”

“Can I keep on working?”

“You need to take it easy; you are still on your first trimester where there is a higher risk. But I believe you could work for another four of 5 months. But I could ask for some early leave if you decide to”

“Let’s see how long this guy goes without going crazy”

The technician handed Matt the photos from the ultrasound. He was looking at them but he could not control his tears when he read “Casey, Sylvie” at the top right corner. He now had everything he ever wanted: a healthy baby and a healthy wife.

“Is it ok if we…”

“New record” the doctor said, “I believe this is the longest a new father has waited to ask about sex. Yes, you can” Sylvie was laughing and Matt smiled shy.

\------

They arrived at 51; everyone was out on a call. They changed without hurries and Matt now could not help but smile and touch her flat belly. They were all smiles since they decided that, even if it was early they wanted to share the news. Especially Matt, that way everyone could take care of her.

“Ready?” Sylvie told him when they both heard one of the trucks arriving. Chief had covered for Casey on truck 81, and someone from first shift was covering for Sylvie- Everyone was cleaning their dirty gear at the apparatus floor so it was now or never. Sylvie started to give each one a piece of paper

“What is this?” Herrmann asked confused

Gallo continued, “Transfer form?”

“Listen up” Matt said looking at Boden and Kelly who was as confused as everyone else “If you want to transfer, now it the time”

“Casey” Chief stood up “What’s going on?”

Sylvie smiled and looked at Matt who continued, “I’m going to be a pain in the ass from this day on…”

Severide almost jumped up and hugged Sylvie “You are having a baby”

“Yes” Sylvie said crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see Matt trying to control himself afrid of losing everything, and I want this Matt to talk to Sylvie about everything he didn't talked with Gabby
> 
> I love you all


	13. A date with my first husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets a facetime call from Natalie Manning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings!
> 
> How are you? Hope everyone is happy and healthy.

Sylvie now fully understood the saying “Ignorance is bliss”. After a couple of days of learning about the pregnancy, the symptoms began. The first one was in at 51 at breakfast time, bacon, which was her first no. Followed by the smell of hot milk, lavender scented cleaner, and everything coconut related. That one was hard since everything bath related it was coconut, she had to use Matt’s shampoo and soup at 51 that day and she had to smell every shampoo, conditioner, body lotion and gel shampoo at the drug store to find one that did not make her vomit, has nausea or give her a headache.

And that baby was a Casey. Most of her body aches and dizziness disappeared as soon as she enter 51- Since everyone told her that the choose bacon for breakfast over her, Sylvie had breakfast at Matt’s quarters, sometimes with him or with some else, since everyone was more worried about Casey than about Sylvie. Matt was out of this world with joy and worried as in was humanly possible, he could spent all night awake in case she needed anything-

Sylvie was now 14 weeks pregnant. Matt came back from a job, he had fixed a window and a fence in a house nearby. Now he was happy to take this kind of small jobs in their neighborhood. It was a great way to meet the people that were going to surround his family.

“You ate bacon,” Sylvie said just looking at him.

“The Clark’s gave me a burger. It would have been rude to refuse,” he said smiling and entering the guest bathroom were now they both have an extra toothbrushes.

“I was just testing you,” Sylvie laughed but at the same time, the simple thought made her push him to enter the bathroom and throw up

“I’m so sorry,” she said kneeling next to her and massaging her back with one hand and holding her hair with the other.

“You don’t have to say sorry every time” she smiled but her face could let him see how bad she felt “it’s not your fault”

After a few moments sitting on the cold bathroom tiles to get her stomach to settle down. She washed her teeth and got up with Matt’s help. Then they started to make dinner. Sylvie was in a rice phase, fried, steamed, boiled, any kind of rice was good. Matt was sick of it so she had prepared some stew for him. It was fun for her to see him love homemade stews; maybe it was from always eating dryer foods or take-outs.

Matt was still a little cautious from taking any decisions about the baby and Sylvie had agreed on not buying furniture until they were on the second trimester. The only thig they had decided was that everything was going to be green.

Sylvie could not sleep, but she didn’t want to move since she saw him sleeping peacefully. She had been sleeping so much lately and it was clear he wasn’t. She studied the dark circles around his eyes, but his forehead relaxed, the same as his lips. Matt had his left hand over his naked chest that was rising and lowering at a steady rhythm. She loved to see his hand always wearing his wedding ring. He open his eyes a little shocked

“Are you ok?” he put his hand over her growing belly “Is everything alright?

Sylvie sat down “do you know how much in love with you I am?

Matt smiled “I do know”; he stretched and then sat “Problem sleeping?”

“A little” she yawned I was going to down stairs to read a little, maybe that way could dream with my first husband”

“Mr. Darcy again?” Matt said looking at her book. He had seen her reading the same book at least 5 times in the bunkroom

“You liked the movie” Matt shrugged “you didn’t hate it”

Matt took the book, opened where the bookmark was. Sylvie smiled at put her head over his chest “Elizabeth was too much embarrassed to say a word. After a short pause, her companion added, "You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged; but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever."

Sylvie had never found him sexier, his voice was so soothing that he didn't need to read much for her to fall deep sleep

\---

Matt was worried, every time ambo 61 was called to assist any other ambulance he got worried that something was going to happen. Usually Sylvie would text Matt from Maggie or April’s phone when she was at Med. So he was waiting for the text when Natalie Manning’s name appeared on his screen. It was a facetime call

“Natalie?” He said a little scared to see Sylvie in the background on a stretcher “what happened? I’m on my way”

“Matt Casey” Sylvie said on the background “sit down and listen to her”

“Matt, Sylvie arrived fine to the ER but fainted while restocking the ambo. Violet insisted on coming in. I took care of her and she’s a little dehydrated, I put her on an IV, she’s ok”

“I’m on my way”

“Matt” he stopped when he heard her voice “please calm down. I don’t want you to drive recklessly. Dr, Patchfsky if coming down after a C-section. We both are fine and I want you here with me, but I need to know that you are careful”

Matt breath in and out slowly “Ok, I’m on my way. I’ll tell Chief to look for someone to cover us. Lin can come back now; I’ll just take your stuff from the locker”

“Thanks Captain” Matt smiled. They were taking care of each other, keeping calmed to make the other fell ok. That trick than once she showed him on a call and now they were using it on each other to be calmed.

\---

Everyone at 51 was worried about Sylvie but Matt asked them to stay at 51, he’ll call them as soon as they had news. Chief had allowed him to leave. He could not help to run. Maggie walked him to where Sylvie was. Of course, she was in the lounge, resting on a sofa with and IV pole next to her.

“What are you doing in here?” Matt sat next to her.

“They needed the bed and I told Maggie that as soon as you arrived we will go upstairs to OB”

“What happen?”

Sylvie started crying, “We lost the patient on our way here, a car crash, he keep telling us about his baby son, how he didn’t want to die” she cleaned her tears “his son is fine and his wife too, but the look on his face”

“I’m so sorry Syl” he hugged her, that why she didn’t wanted him to drive as soon as she called

“You cannot leave us” Sylvie wanted to punch him to make hum understand, but his worried face told her that he understood

“I won’t” Matt kissed her forehead

Maggie knock the door “I’m sorry guys” both looked at her with teary eyes “OB is waiting for you upstairs”

\---

Sylvie changed into a gown once the nurse removed her IV. Matt helped her to get into the table. The doctor cleared her since the IV had helped her. Sylvie knew Matt wasn’t going to be sure until he saw the ultrasound.

“Placenta is fine, womb is fine” the doctor pointed everything on the screen and suddenly the sound of the baby’s heart filled the room “one strong heart and moving legs and arms”

Sylvie hold Matts hand but he kissed her, he was crying overwhelmed by everything “Look at it Syl, its perfect”

“This baby is not shy” the doctor said “do you want to know what it is?”

“I don’t want him to know” Sylvie said before Matt could say yes

“Why?” Matt said a little offended

“I want to surprise you”

“Fine”

“Everything is alright even if this baby is on the small range. Still I’ll recommend taking a shift or two off, and maybe just forking for another month or so. I want to keep your blood pressure monitored”

“We can check it at home and at the station,” Matt said

“If something changes I need you to come as soon as possible”

“That we will do” Matt said, helping Sylvie to clean the ultrasound gel

\---

“I can’t believe you haven’t told me,” Matt said after taking a shower together. He was leaving for next shift

“If you don’t want me to surprise you, I’ll tell you right now,” she said pouting

“Ok, but make it soon” Matt finished his coffee and left the empty cup on the island in his house

“I promise to tell you as soon you come home from shift. I’ll go buy everything I need”

“Ok, time for me to go” Matt kissed her “What are you doing today?”

“I have a date with Mr. Darcy and then with the property brothers and some unknown celebrity. After that maybe I’ll stop by 51 ones to make out with my husband”

“That sounds like a plan”

\---

“Captain” Mouch called him “Do you already know the baby’s gender?

“Sylvie knows but she haven’t told me”

“Is it ok if I run some bets?” Matt made and unpleasant face “Do you want to make some money after my baby?”

“Actually, we already asked Brett, she’s charging 10%. The chart is on the squad table”

“Let me see that” Casey walked outside followed by Mouch. He could see how Stella was the one taking, the money “Guys, what are you doing?

Matt could see Sylvie walking to the firehouse, even if it was one of the hottest days of the summer, she was wearing a coat and by the look of her naked legs, she was wearing a dress or a skirt. At the same time everyone took out a confetti popper, and Sylvie just said “now”

“I knew it” Severide screamed while a mountain of pink confetti floated and Sylvie let Matt see her pink dress. Matt run to hug and kiss Sylvie

“Happy? Sylvie said crying

“I’m just happy that my girls are ok”

The alarm interrupted them and the money distribution, before climbing on 81 Mouch gave Sylvie some bills. Matt just smiled and kissed her again. “Matt” She called him “please be safe”

“I will”

“Captain, you are so done” Stella said laughing

“I know” Matt said smiling proud and taking of his hair a piece of the pink confetti and putting it on of his gears pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you liked it?
> 
> I have decided that Matt Casey needs a daughter. Maybe because there are a lot of males in the show, or since he had already had sons.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading.


	14. Hidding in the green room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Casey gets a name and new grandparents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little angels. How are you??
> 
> This story is coming to and end, well I believe so...
> 
> This one took me so little to write that i had to post it, I will put the link for my inspiration, hope you can play it on a different tab, so you can listen the song an keep reading ... hope you enjoy it

Matt looked thru the French doors. He could see most of the women he knew smelling dirty dippers to try to figurate out what kind of chocolate was melted to look like poop. It was funny how Trudy Platt had become the official organizer for this kind of things, this time a baby shower brunch. Trudy and Mouch were excited to have a baby around, and maybe it was the closest for them to become grandparents. So now, his baby daughter had CFD and CPD gear to last until she was at least 2 years old. He got a message on his phone “you know you can join us, right?” it was from Sylvie who was looking at him smiling.

He came upstairs holding a cup of coffee and some of the cupcakes Lilly had brought for the baby shower. He was going to go to their room but he stepped into the nursery. Sylvie had invested must of her leave time decorating it. Green had been a great choice and he loved the mint color on the walls with the dark wooden floor. The only thing pink were the curtains. All the furniture was white, neutral gendered since maybe they would use it again in the future. Cindy Herrmann had gifted them a vintage couch for Sylvie to nurse but they had tested and were glad that they could fit together.

Matt left his cup in a table next to the couch were he sat. There were only 3 weeks left until Sylvie’s due date. He could not believe how could he be so worried and so happy at the same time, how many times he had stopped for a second to think first and act second during calls. Both Herrmann and Boden had told them that it was perfectly normal; he was not the same man.

That night he had felt guilty, he now fully understood how Gabby felt about Louie, he loved him and he still did. He wanted so much to be his dad, but he couldn’t get by the fact that he was a choice that Gabby had made with put him. Now it was different, he had grown to love her, god she needed a name; he didn’t had to love her from one day to the other. He even resist loving her as soon as they found out she was on her way. His fear of losing everything was too big to hide, but once he could hear her heart, the first time he felt her kick Sylvie, his ability to love grew

“What are you doing in here? Hiding in the green room?” Sylvie took him out of his thoughts. She walked up to him

“Just thinking,” he hugged her putting his hand on her belly “She really needs a name”

“I know, I was thinking to name her after a song so her dad can sing to her, like he sings for her aunt Amelia”

“I like that idea” Matt said looking at the ukulele on the changing table. Like Julie, Sylvie used to play for her belly

“Everyone is about to leave, they want to say bye to you”

They came down stair and hugged him goodbye, Hailey and Trudy were the last ones to leave since they offered to help them clean up

“Casey” Trudy called him while he was washing the dishes, it was funny how he could confront Hank Voight, but he always got nervous talking to Trudy Platt “this baby needs a name”

Hailey and Sylvie laughed, Matt answered, “I know, it’s harder that it seems”

“I always thought that if I ever had a daughter I’ll call her Katherine” Trudy sight “It’s a strong name, everyone we know have girly names Kimberly, Hailey, Sylvie”

“Hey” Hailey said smiling

Matt took a moment “Katherine Casey”

“I like it” said Sylvie “maybe as a middle name”

“You know is you choose that name, she would have won $500 dollars,” Hailey said

“Upton”

\---

Sylvie was trying to sleep, but the baby was doing some yoga movements she had never felt before so she was searching for some movie to watch. She had spent the last couple of days sleeping almost sitting down, since her belly was too big. Matt was sleeping too, every time he could like saving up energy for the days to come, but he always , even in his sleep, he reached to touch Sylvie’s belly.

During shift Matt felt sleep almost anywhere as soon as he had cleaned up or finished his paper work, sometimes he forgave to eat lunch or to have something for dinner; Mouch was the one waking him up always saving something for him to eat. So Matt felt a father like bond with him, beyond the mentor he had in Boden, Mouch was now like the dad he never had to enjoy. Tonight had been a slow night, Matt woke up from a nap, his stomach was growling so he went to the common room and he found Mouch sitting in his couch next to a sleepy Tuesday.

“Captain, I save some food for you, is in the microwave” Mouch said without looking at him, and changing the channels on the TV.

“Thanks” Matt said heating the food and then sitting in the free space on the shift

“So. Is she going to be a Katherine?”

“We are not sure, but it looks like it, Sylvie has called her Katie once or twice” he grab a bite of his food “I’ll take 20% if I make it happen”

Mouch smiled “Trudy would be over the moon”

At the same moment, a song started playing on the movie, Mouch was going to change the channel but Matt stopped him.

“Hey that guy singing looks like a younger you,” Mouch said smiling.

Matt was about to send the text when he got one. He smiled and laughed “Mouch, put all your money on Katherine, Katie” Matt was smiling “for her parents and his grandparents, she is Molly Katherine Casey”

“Molly? Hermann is going to think is because of the bar” Mouch smiled

“For everyone at 51 she’s just Katie, for you and Trudy is Molly”

\---

[Molly smiles](https://youtu.be/9HZm4lvztVA) <\--- Play this!!

Sylvie woke up late next afternoon, her heart melted when he listen to Matt’s voice next to her. She could fell how he was caressing her stomach while singing “Daddy´s little girl paints the world with her magic wand, Daddy´s little child breathes new life to the morning time for me… Though we´re apart, her thoughts follow me… When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn, Molly smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo”

Molly kicked into his hand, Sylvie and Matt smiled at each other. “Mouch told me everyone is going to think is because of the bar”

Sylvie smiled “I don’t care, I heard the song and it’s perfect”

“Only the two of you are going to hear me sing that song”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all knew that I had to do it. And somehow i believe Trudy and Mouch could be awesome grandparents.
> 
> Hope you Like it.


	15. Ready to get some 51 love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my babies!
> 
> How are you today?
> 
> This is the end. So I hope you like it.

Sylvie was amazed of Matt’s capacity to cry his eyes out. Molly Katherine Casey had just turn 4 hours old. She had not known Matt’s dry eyes and probably she would not meet them soon. Sylvie was tired, but her body was full of excitement, pain and love. Her love for the baby was almost overwhelming. And her love for Matt, it was a different kind of love now and it was absolutely related to her love for their daughter.

Matt and Sylvie were adamant that their daughter was not going to be delivered into this world on an emergency, not on the firehouse, not at home delivered by paramedics or by Matt. They were going to be at the hospital with a planned C-section, with her mom coming from Fowlerton to be with her and help them with the baby. However, Molly had other plans, Sylvie started to feel these weird tiny pains in her lower back around 3 on the afternoon on the last shift before the baby’s planned delivery day, sure, she had known Braxton hicks pains with Julie so she didn’t mind. After a few hours the pain hadn’t gone away so she called Dr. Patchefsky how told her that she was probably in labor, that she should go to Med for a checkup but probably she would send her back home. She called Matt with no answer, and then she called the central who told them everyone was on call. Who could she call?

Trudy Platt parked her car as near as the entrance as she could; she was frantic, which was no normal for Trudy. Somehow, she felt safer when everyone change their attitude around her. Maybe Trudy Platt was the scariest and most respected woman in Chicago.

“Well” Dr. Patchefsky said, “Guess we can forget about the planned C-section now”

“What?” Sylvie asked scared while sitting down “isn’t it better if…”

“Everything is going so perfect for a vaginal birth that I believe is safer than a C-section, so go home, eat, try to sleep and we have to wait”.

“Ok” Sylvie said a little unsure

“I promise Sylvie, but you have my number, your blood pressure is excellent. This is not the same as it was with Julie”

Sylvie’s eyes started pouring out, how much she would like Julie to be there with her. A nervous knock on the door brought her back to this earth.

“Matt hasn’t answered yet, neither has Randall” Trudy said almost waiting for the baby to be there

“Grandma Trudy, we are coming back home” Sylvie said making Trudy smiled. Since the day Matt and Sylvie asked to be kind of paternal grandparents for the baby, Trudy was on a job.

“Ok kid” Trudy said

\---

When Matt and Mouch arrived to 51, they looked at each other when they saw their phones and received the messages from Sylvie and Trudy. Matt was about to run in his gears to his car, but Mouch stopped him

“It’s Trudy” He was holding Matt’s arm “Ok… ok… let me put you on speaker”

“Hey Matt” It was Sylvie’s voice, “sorry to scared you, everything is alright. We just went to the doctor and she send us home”

“Why?” What happened?” Matt asked shaking

Trudy interrupted her “Casey, just clean up, go buy chicken and vegetables, some croissants, apples and grapes and some Jell-O for your wife”

“Matt, I’m in labor”

\----

Mouch and Matt arrived almost an hour later. They were both surprised to see Sylvie smiling while supporting herself on the wall while Trudy massaged her lower back

“Sylvie” he rushed to her side while Mouch put the bags on the island in the kitchen

“I’m fine” she said smiling but with pain in her face

“Why aren’t you on the hospital?” Mouch asked

Trudy started to look into the bags. Taking some apples and grapes out “your granddaughter doesn’t want a C-section”

“The doctor said it’s going to take hours. that I should try to sleep, keep checking my blood pressure and not going to the hospital until my contractions are close to 10 minutes apart.

“Are you sure?”

Sylvie stood up and hugged him “no, but now you are here I’m feeling safer”

\----

Mouch came back to 51 and Trudy stayed with them after making some dinner and forced Matt to eat, since even if she was unconfutable she knew that could be her last meal in many ours. Trudy only left to go home after Matt promised to call her as soon as they left to go to the hospital. Matt helped her to take a shower and then massaged her to help her sleep, even if it was in lapses between contractions. Sylvie was a little worried that everything seemed easy, sure, it hurt but it wasn’t that bad, sure the yoga classes had help, also the fact that she started a spinning class for pregnant women at Olivia’s.

“Are you freaking out?” Sylvie asked him smiling, “but keeping cool for me”

Matt smiled too “Absolutely” she keep rubbing her belly “but cherishing the last moments alone with my wife”.

\---

Now after 3 hours of intense pain and almost one and half-hours pushing, Baby Molly Katherine Casey was resting on Matt’s bare chest. They had found a way to both fit in the bed. Dr. Charles had used his influences with Sharon Goodwin to get them a private room. Molly had been feed for the first time, a little reluctantly at first but then eagerly. They were glad that 51 was still on shift, they were really enjoying to be alone, only Trudy had come to meet her granddaughter but refused to hold her. She was sure Molly was better in their parent’s arms. She even took the first photo of Molly’s the family and send it to everyone on 51 and on 21, along with the text “my granddaughter Katie”.

Sylvie was so in love, Molly was on the small range, but she look tiny resting on Matt’s chest, she had her hand covering her little back. He had not stopped mumbling what was now her song.

“Molly” Sylvie said cooing when she saw her daughter opening her eyes

“It’s feeding time again?” Matt said holding Molly tighter while Sylvie adjusted the bed with the control

A knock in the door interrupted them “is it ok to come in? A voice said outside

“Sure” Sylvie sad smiling

“Isn’t that too much skin for my baby goddaughter?” Severide said with a huge smile

“We are forming a bond” Matt told him “what are you doing here?

“I got hit on the head with some concrete on a call” Severide showed them a bandage on the side of his head “I need to get checked up, only a few stiches and a scan that came clear”

“Good” Sylvie said. She was a little self-conscious about her looks right now but she knew that anyone was looking at her; her beautiful baby was stealing the show.

“I need to go pee,” Sylvie said getting up slowly, Kelly ran to help her. And a rush of jealousy hit Matt.

“I’m calling the nurse to take care of the baby,” Matt said not knowing what to do

“Yep” she said holding into her IV pole “I need feminine help”

Kelly was smiling “I could never imagine you been so happy”

The nurse enter and accompany Sylvie to the bathroom, Matt raised his eyes away from his daughter “me neither, after everything I’m a dad”

“Looks god on you” Severide took to cigars out “waiting for you”

“Thanks man”

“Be sure everyone is coming to meet her after shift” Severide was eager to hold her but he felt like he needed to shower first. “We know you two, three need your time”

“We do” Sylvie said walking out and climbing into the bed, she had fixed her hair a little.

“See you later guys, bye bye Katie” Severide left

“This is hard,” Sylvie said resting her back on the bed

“What is?” Matt handed her the baby for Sylvie to feed

“Sharing you with her, but I understand, you can’t resist this much cuteness”

“She looks just like you” Matt kissed her forehead “And even thou I love her, you will always be my number one priority”

Sylvie hold his face with one hand “I can share the first spot” she kissed him.

After been feed, burped and changed, Molly felt sleep again now on top of Sylvie while Matt held them both. Matt stayed awake, his adrenaline was still high, and he could not believe that he was now a husband and a father. He could not believe how far it seemed since he met Sylvie. How many times their lives had changed keeping them apart and then one day when she told him that he wasn’t crazy for thinking on leaving to faith the place to travel to, everything changed. She turned into Sylvie, not just his ex-wife best friend. Now she was his, and she had giving him the most amazing gift.

His phone started buzzing, Stella’s name appeared on screen and he answered.

“We are all here” Sylvie opened her eyes at the sound of her friend’s voice “get that baby ready for some 51 one love”

He smiled and looked at Sylvie while he combed his hair with his fingers “ready for the family?”

“Are you ready baby?” Sylvie asked Molly before she started yawning waking up from her nap. “I believe she’s ready for everyone loving her”

“Let’s do this” Matt kissed Sylvie before walking to open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I guess so... Maybe one day 
> 
> Thanks so much for coming with me in this ride know as fanfiction. I love you all!
> 
> Next time we see each other i'll try to stick to one shoots.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all for reading and I love more the ones commenting


End file.
